Pipers family and other demigods Percy Jackson Harry Potter
by harry evans potter
Summary: Aphrodite and tristan time together and the other demigods together
1. Chapter 1

the Romans and Greeks and gods were flashed in. Percy and the rest of the seven saw a book on the table." This is about Aphrodite and Piper's dad and our parents." said Percy. A note showed up. _Dear readers we are going show you about some of parents meeting. Piper is a special case. from Fates._ "Who wants to read. " asked Percy. Then more people flashed in. It was the demigods parents that were mortal. Aglene hera's Daughter was there and her father Sirius Black. I will said Annabeth.

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I'm watching a mortal named Tristan McLean and he is handsome. Hera is watching me. He is 10 but looking for a date. Psyche my daughter in law is his mother. She loves him so much. I'm disguised as a 10 year old. Ares is with another mortal lover. I brought back Adonis, but he isn't even enough. Adonis was brought back when he died a mortal death. I am going on pretend dates right now. Hephaestus my husband is with a mortal lover.**

" Well this is amazing. " said Piper.

 **I am seeing Hephaestus right now. Ares is also seeing the Goddess Eris right now. Tristan is making me whole right now. We talk and know what we want to do together. Hephaestus is happy to go on dates with me. I never thought that being with him would be fun. Ouarnos my father is able to come down now. Zeus keeps cheating on Hera. Hera has decided to do affairs now to. She done a few in the past.**

 **Hera POV**

 **Zeus is cheating on me again. I 'm going to my husbands Children to my husbands old lovers and seeing how he likes it. All his mortal lovers even. Father put me under the curse of being married to him. I'm go to them. They can have children in a male form. I see Leto's children. and have been going on Dates. They can turn into a animal and we see each other in a restraunt in New York city.**

Zeus is shocked and starts banging his head againist his throne.

 **I am see I gave birth to twins. Ganmdede i got and gave birth to a boy. I decided to do his children as lovers. Their parents decide that they wanted Children to see from these unions. I go see Apollo and we go on dates. I give birth to twins. I turn his lovers to males to have children with.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I am happy that he is 11. We can celebrate with each other. I'm going to the Theater with him and his dad. I'm helping Hera date Perseus Zeus's son and Am enjoying what she is doing. Hermes is going on dates with Hera. Hera gives birth to a Girl Sally. I'm suprised.**

Zeus was angry.

 **Hera POV**

 **I am doing this to spite him. I turned his lovers back after we had children with our brains. Their mortal parent is immortal now. I'm Dating Perseus and we have a boy James. Sally is with Hermes. Leto the second and Apollo Jr. are the twins with Apollo. Minos and Perseus are still my dates. So are his immortal kids still. Minos gets a girl named Andraine Jr. and Minos Jr. Dionysus is currently on a date with me. Semele is about to have another grandchild. I have a boy named Alexander. Zeus is finally learning what it feels like. I took Europa from the underworld and was a Bull and took her to Olympus. I turned back and turned her into a man. We had triplets ,Andrew, Sam, and Minos second. Leda I took and she was turned to a man and had Castor, and Pollux. I turned them back. They now were to raise the children here. Danae I went to like Zeus as a golden shower. She is pregant with twins, a boy and girl.**

 **I turned to a man and Alceme is pregant with our children.**

Zeus was thinking of all of this. He remembered it all.


	2. Chapter 2

" Who wants to read next." asked Annabeth. " I will." said Aphrodite.

 **Hera POV**

 **I have been busy and Danae is still pregant. Alceme is still pregant also. She is having boys. I have turned Helen of Troy into a man. We have a girl named Alexandra. Heracles is going be tough. I have been planning to kidnap him. I go to the Island he stays on. I become a bull and take him to my own little room in my palace. I have to make sure he is out of it. I give a potion that makes him aware but sedated. I tie him down now. The ropes will hold his hands, and feet. I now am ready. He won't be able to hurt me. We go at it for nine nights. This is for each night a muse is made. Nine children are going be born. Heracles I put back on the Island. They are all boys.**

Heracles eyes are wide. " I have nine boys with you." asked Heracles. " Yes." said Hera. Hera summons all the children she has had.

" Wow there are a lot of them." said Travis. "Yes there is a lot." said Hera. Zeus looks jealous.

They all go find places to sit.

 **I have been hiding from Zeus and since Heracles was aware but thought I was Aphrodite , he doesn't know it is really me. Danae has donald and Jeniffer. Alceme has Hermes Jr. and Aaron. The nine boys are still growing. I see Apollo and they are doing well. Within five months they are born. Athena has a brain child of ours. Its a girl named Europa. Metis is turned in to a man. We have two kids. Jason and Thaila after my favorite mortal and a muse. All nine boys are from Heracles are growing well. They are hidden because Zeus can't know about them. His favorite child now has children with me. Who is he going choose. I bring Jason the mortal and have a child with him. I name him Zeus.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I am with Tristan and have been with Hephaestus. Heracles is trying to figure out his mystrey lover. He knows it isn't me. I'm helping with children being born. Hera is finally showing Zeus how it feels. I have been thinking and what if lovers of his are going crazy. The new people here are happy. I 'm sending all kinds of things Zeus's way. He has a been jeaulous about many of the kids Hera is having. Tristan is more grown up now. Beryl Grace is the mortal he is eyeing. Hera has decided that Sirius black is good for a lover. Hera finally found out why should she be faithful if he isn't. Hera is going on Dates with Sirius Black now even. Adonis has even started going out with her. She turned Leto to a man and they have twins Leo and Jake.**

 **She is showing Zeus how many kids he has. She is a master at this. I turn to Heracles and talk to doesn't know it is me.**

Piper is shocked to find out her mom is doing. Heracles is pale. Father is glaring at him like how dare you do that to her.

Hera is glad that he learned how it felt.

 **I helped Persephone save Maria Di Angelo her daughter to keep her safe. Persephone's daughter Beryl Grace is be dated by Zeus. Persephone's lovers are special in many ways. I remember our agreement with Adonis. She had demigod children with him.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I have been thinking of my children's lovers. Alex Grace is wonderful and so is Jeffrey Di Angelo. I have been with mother and keeping busy. Mother must be seeing another Mortal. Hephaestus and me have had kids together.**


	3. Chapter 3

they all turnn to read and see Hestia read the book. " I will read." she said.

 **Persephone POV**

 **I have a mortal lover right now. Hephaestus and I are on a date. Aphrodite likes Adonis to her self right now. Ares is with her as well. He has learned to share her. Ares then gets food for them. Adonis is heading to a table to watch something. Hephaestus got me flowers and a ring with emeralds and rubies in it. Diamonds are in another one I'm wearing right now. I wore a perfect dress. Hera is with Adonis. Adonis is immortal now. Since his mortal death he became immortal. Hephaestus got me a necklace made of gold with a ruby in it. How romantic. My husband is with Goddesses and nypmhs always in spring. Since no mortals are allowed. Ares looks over and narrows his eyes. I laugh with Hephaestus at a joke he made. We go for a walk in my mothers garden.**

 **I have been happy about everything we do together. We don't care if we have mortal lovers. The ones we married a long time ago and still love them. I have been happy about what do.**

Everyone is shocked at this and watch it.

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **Persephone is one of the ones I love. Aphrodite can have her lovers as long as I can have mine. Father is watching this and smiling. He has approved it. I have went back to my palace and go in the forges. Aphrodite is coming in. She wants to go on another date. I buy flowers and get rings and a necklace. She is dating a mortal lover at the time. I made the rings and necklace myself. She is in a beautiful dress. I get that she is doing a lot of work. I try to tell a joke. She laughs at it. I have been seeing my mortal lover as well at this time. Mother got me surgey. I don't cripple anymore and look handsome now. Persephone loved me even the other way. Aphrodite is talking about her wonderful day. Pysche even was dating me now. eros looked okay.**

 **I was looking and Aphrodite had me going to everywhere.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I was now with Hephaestus and went to his palace. Ares is wondering why I'm spending time with him. Everyone has dated him and liked him. Our marriage is tough and I need to fix it. Hera and Adonis have a boy named Adonis jr. Adonis is with me.**

Adonis is looking at what Aphrodite is doing.

The campers are suprised of how many things are happening.

 **I have been keeping him by and know that he is getting a little posseive of Persephone and Hephaestus. We go on dates and keep company.**

 **Adonis POV**

 **I am staying by Aphrodite's side. Persephone is still beautiful. I have been trying to see her again at this time. Hera is still seeing me. I go on a date with Persephone. I got her a brand new crown. The time is always great together. I have made Aphrodite agree for me to see Persephone in my time aloted alone to me in the last part. I hunt but spend it with them. I hang out with Tristan McLean and `do soccer. Tristan is 15. He is in love with Aphrodite. Pysche agrees to them dating. Tristan has gone to movies with her. I love being with her still. She loves Tristan so much.**

 **Iasion POV**

 **I am with Demeter as her immortal lover. She decided that a long time ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Who will read." asked Hestia. " I will." said Zeus.

 **Iasion POV**

 **I have been with Demeter and enjoy her company. Lady Hera helped turn me immortal. She had flashed me to Olympus. I had been given an apple. A golden one that turned me immortal. Demeter took me to her palace. Lady Hera palace is next door. " YOU AREN'T WITH DEMETER EVEN. WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER DATING IASION." Hera said. " I don't dear. I only think about you my lovely goddess." said Zeus. " Then why do you care who Demeter dates." asked Hera angrily. " I don't my love. My wonderful goddess , you are the only one." said Zeus. " Then explain why you were about to strike that mortal down for no reason." Hera said. " I was in an angry mood." said Zeus. " About what dear." said Hera threatening. "Nothing important dear." said Zeus. " Good darling." said Hera. I'm on a date right now with Demeter. I thought that was the only thing I had to worry about ,but then we had a son.**

 **I have been happy with Demeter and our son. Pluotos is our sons name. I have been walking around with Demeter. I thank Hera for saving so I could be with Demeter and our son.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I am with my husband and we are enjoying each other. Adonis is great to be around. Being lovers is great. Hades is my wonderful husband and we have Zageraus , Melinoe, Makrina as our children and others we have had through out the milllenias . We have a kiss. We are on a date. Hades got me a new necklace. I love him so much. Mother is helping the crops grow and be wonderful. I have been Keeping Maria my daughter and Marie my daughter and Hazel's mother, Beryl my other daughter close. She is dating Zeus.**

the demigods are doing their best to listen.

 **I remember when the world was suffering. Mother stopped everything growing. The prince boy was helping look for me. My husband let the dead wonder the world if he couldn't have me. Spirits wondered and looked at the living world. Thanatos was told not to collect souls.**

 **Thanatos POV**

 **I remember not collecting souls when the boss was fighting to keep his wife. He said not to do it at all.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I remember Charon was told to not let them get a ride. Even if they had money. Thanatos didn't know what to do. My husband had everyone stop working. Mother was refusing to let anything grow anymore. I watched mother and she saw souls in the town. People still lived that were to die. Mother was looking cofused the first time I watched. I kept to my garden. Mother kept looking at the spirits. I looked into her head. " What is wrong with my brother. He never neglects work." Mother thought. I had grown to love my husband, I stopped spring from coming ever again. Winter went on and spring wasn't coming.**

Demeter knew that the mortals were also suffering. Spring they looked forward to so much.

Persephone remembered how that went on.

 **I was very determined to do what I want. We love being with each other.**

 **Demeter POV**

 **I was with my kids right now. Beryl my Grand daughter is dating my brother. My daughter is supporting her. I remember when I had everything stop growing. Zeus thought that it was no big deal. Hades had everyone stop doing their jobs in the underworld. He really loves Persephone. Hera had the job of keeping everything in order. Zeus thought this would just blow over. I got support on the council and so did Hades. Zeus was trying to get me to bring back everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

The book was given to Demeter. " I shall begin." She said.

 **Demeter POV**

 **I was thinking of Beryl going on her dates. Hera just kept ignoring Zeus. Sirius Black is charming from what she says. Zeus is trying to get everyone back to normal. He also wanted us to get back together. Hera I went to for protection. She stayed with me in the town. The prince helped me look for Persephone. Hera decided to date him. She needed fresh air and someone who would be faithful to her. I only let life grow in their town. Triptolemus is the prince's name. Hera had been angry that she didn't even return to Olympus. I started even falling for him. Hera told me not to undo this. She was tired of Zeus getting his way and leaving her heartbroken.**

Everyone was looking at the gods.

 **I went to the temple and sat. I helped raise the queens son.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was thinking of when Zeus wanted Demeter the second time. I had Demeter keep life not growing anymore. Except in that town. The mortal prince was so charming. Demeter was in love with him to. I couldn't believe that Zeus wanted to cheat again after having a kid so soon. I went to speak to Atlas. The Queen was so nice and showed me her child that still was a baby. I sat by Demeter at the temple. I have more kids now with others. Zeus is finally finding out how it feels. The mortal prince kept my anger at bay. I was trying to keep away from Olympus now. Beryl Grace is his new lover and Sirius Black mine. Leto is another time. I went to Atlas to have kids. We were having Twins like Zeus and Leto were. Zeus forbided them from being born. So I told the land masses that weren't allowed to let Leto give birth any where on them with roots. She would have to keep wandering around until I gave birth.**

Artemis, Apollo , the hunters , and Apollo's children all glared at Zeus.

Hera looked away from him. The twins gave her looks of smypathy and so did Leto.

 **I was going have the kids sometime. Eileithyia I told not to go to her. Goddess of childbirth is her job. Beryl grace I watched. I remember that Zeus was keeping me under his eyes.**

 **Hestia POV**

 **I remember when Hera was pregant with Atlas Children. The council decided to override Zeus and We freed Atlas Permantly as long as he is loyal to us. He saw Hera was pregant with his kids. Atlas took her with him to his apartment. We have a part of him holding up the sky and other parts can roam the world. Atlas was worried about the kids and we have been keeping them safe.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was thinking of the times that Atlas may sure I was okay. Zeus wanted to make sure that these kids weren't born. I looked and saw Leto still walking the earth. Zeus will suffer as long as I do. I walk the earth and see that mortals are still having Children. Gaea is after me now. Atlas put her back to sleep. Father stirs time to time. I know that Kids are growing and soon will want to be free. They are growing in there. Gaea tries to scare me off. Atlas keeps me in his apartment. A month goes by and Zeus is getting angry. I keep going around earth to hide from him. Delos is where i can only hide from him. I go to my Palace and only let Atlas in. Leto is wandering around. The weeks go by and I have to stay in my room. My servants keep getting my meals. Another month went by and I keep to my self.**

Zeus keeps getting glares. Leto is turning red in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Thaila takes the book and walks back to her seat. " I will read." she said.

 **Hera POV**

 **I was remembering when those twins were still inside me. Two months went by. I could only walk in my garden and be safe. I had locked Zeus out of the Palace. I have the the twins at seven months and Then Leto has them. I think about the mortal Prince.**

 **Demeter POV**

 **I have been thinking about losing my daughter. Zeus wanted another child and thought about it. I kept everything from growing. Hera and the Mortal Prince were having good times together. The Mortal Prince even spent time talking to me. Hera was happy and kept to the town. The prince and me went on some dates. Hera was staying in town and helping the Queen and others out. I went and saw that others were happy. Zeus was trying to handle things out on Olympus.**

 **Beryl POV**

 **I was trying to get Zeus paying attention to me. My the wonderful time we had together. Zeus has gotten me presents. My acting career was going well.**

Thaila was looking at Beryl and saw her mom was trying not to cringe.

 **Zeus was giving me a great time. I went to a movie my dad directed. Mother was making sure I was okay. Going out to eat was fun. We talked about our interests and went to see a movie. My show I was acting in was doing well. I still got the attention of Magazines and newspapers. They said my show was off charts. Zeus was trying to get something for me. It was a necklace and beautiful it is. My dad was happy for me. Zeus was trying to keep me happy. We had a daughter Thaila. He left and Mother helped me take care of Thaila. I went to the local restraunt and had a few drinks. I could forget about Zeus. I went on dates with a man and we talked with each other. I did crazy stunts. Hera made Zeus return to me for some reason. Mother and Hera helped take care of Thaila.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I watched him leave his mistress and she kept do crazy stunts. Persephone was mostly watching her grandchild. Beryl Grace was going off the deep end. Persephone watched Thaila all day and night while Beryl went to the restraunt for drinking as her comfort. Magazines showed her doing motorcycle stunts to get Attention. She did her show and started to show doing concerts as her as a singer. The ratings went up, but this wasn't good to be doing. Beryl went to bed when she got home and Persephone had to still take care of Thaila. I sometimes might make the lovers miserable but not this one. I got Leto and showed her. I asked her what to do. I helped Persephone out so she could get rest. Thaila was trying to get the formula but I helped guide her to it. The time watching Thaila was time consuming. Anglene my daughter I helped take care of. I looked at magazines and saw Beryl was getting worse. I made Zeus return to her.**

 **I thought that he spent to much time leaving some of them to realize that some need him. He was shocked at what Beryl had become and what stunts she was doing.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I realized that Beryl might need me if this is what is happening. Persephone looked tired and like she could use a nap. Hera even looked tired. Beryl was passed out on one of the couches.**

Zeus had to make sure Beryl was keeping herself alright. He had learned not to leave her.

 **One of the affairs I have and after it happened , this is what happened. I did my job but stayed to watch what happened. Beryl didn't return until late at night. The she just passed out on the couch. Hera and Persephone were the ones taking care of Thaila. Beryl went to work but her show was her singing on a world tour and doing dancing. Maria Jefferson her Character had started dating Jeffrey Johnson. He was going and singing on stage with her. Maria had chosen a life of Fame to be with Jeffrey than be at home and try to get a book she has always wanted published.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason started to get the book and read. " I will read." he said. **( I'm adding twin brother for Thaila who was hidden.)**

 **Zeus POV**

 **Beryl just tells them a random place Maria wants to go. Maria got the book published and starts to Broadway to be in Theater. Beryl is doing better and wants Maria to be in New York city on Broadway. Thaila is growing. I'm helping Hera and Persephone out. I have been watching Poseidon sneak out and looking at something. Beryl is trying to get Thaila to walk and she just walked. Hermes has a boy named Luke. Luke is with his mother and I see that She is cooking. The apartment is good for Thaila to grow up in. I have been going to see Beryl at work.**

 **Sally POV**

 **I'm dating Poseidon and love seeing him. My parents travel a lot and have left me with my Uncle Richard. Mom and Dad are in Mexico helping find lost treasures. Poseidon is taking me to the beach. I love swimming and going exploring. Uncle Richard has been going to see his Girlfriend. I help around the house and clean up where it needs to be clean. My writing class is great to be at. My classmates are happy for our field trip. We meet famous writers that tell us of their experinces. I brang back a lot of notes.**

Percy and Ava are happy to hear about their Parents time together.

 **Uncle Richard was getting over being sick. The doctors were treating him. I made his food and got his paperwork. His girlfriend was staying by his side and made sure he had what he wanted. I wrote to Dad about his brother. I sent it in a email. I got a job at a candy store. I helped pay the bills. Uncle Richard was resting more than he use to.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **I was watching Sally work harder to help her uncle. His girlfriend had started doing a lot of work around the house. Sally's parents were sending money to help out. I helped pay for the Doctors. They were slaving away to help him. Sally didn't miss a day at the Candy store even if she was sick. I knew that She was getting worse also. She needed help. Zeus was about to discover her. I took her down into the sea. She would be safe there. Richard I had moved to my Palace and made sure was safe. His girlfriend did everything for him. I had Sally safe down here. I was keeping her in a palace I had built for her. I watched Zeus's lover and saw that she needed him.**

 **Beryl POV**

 **I was trying to make a new Movie. Dad was doing this movie because my show had become such a hit. Zeus was getting me gifts still. Mother and Hera were watching Thaila. Zeus didn't leave the apartment much.**

Thaila thought of how here Mom had become when She was drunk.

 **I was wondering why was Hera and Him always tense around each other. Hera was just staying away. She talked to me , but not Zeus. _" I wonder what happened to their marigge . They have children together."_ I thought. Hera was nice to me and sent Zeus away and She had kids with his children from others. Zeus was getting something for Hera. It was a beautiful necklace with Emeralds. She just fed Thaila her formula. Thaila turned one today. I hid Theodore Thaila's twin brother. He has blond hair and Blue eyes. He looks like me while Thaila looks like Zeus.**


	8. Chapter 8

Theodore takes the book and reads. " I will read." said Theodore.

 **Beryl POV**

 **I hid Theodore and made sure he was always with me. I remember when Hera was in the Room. " I see you found out about Theodore. His full name is Theodore Jason Grace , one of my anscentors from Ancient Greece. Yes the Jason you favored." I said. She was shocked that his kids had actually survived. I know that she loved seeing Theodore. " You can be his Patron if you want." I said. She was shocked. " Yes , thank you." She said. Hera was crying and holded him. Zeus was shocked on their first birthday. He found out why I hid him. Hera liked being around Thaila and Theodore. Zeus was Happy that we had twins.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **My children from Beryl are descended from Jason The Argonaut. I thought about what they had to live up to. Hera had a spark of happiness in her eyes. She was happy his kids had lived.**

Theodore was thinking of when they had gotten weapons.

 **Thaila and Theodore had been learning to talk now. I had them in my arms and made sure they couldn't get away. Jason had been made immortal and is on Olympus. Jason comes and sees that they look like his children. He thinks of his kids. They are with him but grown up. Medea was with him now to Make Hera happy. They started homeschooling when They could understand. I have been sending tutors to teach them. Hylas I remember was there and I have him as immortal with Jason. I was happy to be with them.**

 **Jason POV**

 **I was watching my descendants play with each other. I went to get my friends and see what is happening. Orion and Theseus sons of Poseidon are immortal and have been here. I remember Lady Hera was watching me. She was interested with what I would do in the future. She took me to Olympus and handed me a cup of water. " Well Jason nice to see you." Lady Hera said. I saw her watch a woman that seemed to be pregant. Lord Zeus it seemed couldn't help him self. She was keeping me in a guest room in her Palace. The rulers of Olympus have their own palaces. Lady Hera had been watching me. She told me call her Hera. I was trying hard to keep talking about news in the world. Hera came to my room and She was having me wait for her. She was dressed up for something. She took me on a date. The quest I had to get back to. She had me looked after. I went on the Quest.**

 **Hera was staying by my side on the quest. Heracles kept watching me.**

Heracles was watching Hera smile at Jason.

 **Hera POV**

 **I remember Heracles was trying to stop me. I thought about what to do. I took him and put him to sleep. He woke up and I had him get drunk. Then I got together with Heracles. I was going to have his child. When he saw me, he was shocked. I was pregant. I had the child and gave him to Hephaestus to raise. I named him Amphitryon after Heracles's stepfather. I was now with Jason and got him alone. We had a child. I named him after Daedalus's son Icarus. We were happy for our child. I knew that Icarus was safe with me. I stayed with Jason. Medea and him worked out on Olympus. I took them from the Mortal world. Icarus and Amphitryon are best friends. They played with each other. Persephone and Orpheus had twins Andraine and Perseus.**


	9. Chapter 9

Will took the book and began to read. " I'll read." he said.

 **Hera POV**

 **Orpheus had gotten his wife back. Persephone and Him were in love before those two. Icarus and Amphitryon were seeing each other. Heracles was finishing his tasks. Jason was a father figure to both of them. I had Ares train them in combat. Hephaestus was teaching Amphitryon to forge metals and other things. I knew Heracles would never take the child. Hephaestus was keeping Amphitryon away from Zeus, just like I was doing with Icarus. Zeus was boasting about Heracles. I knew that he was becoming a great hero. Mother could help me with the children. She watched them for a while. When I came to pick them up, they were doing good. She only watched them for a few hours. I had made sure that they would be trained. Heracles was coming for a while to stay here on Olympus. The kids stayed in there rooms.**

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **I kept Amphitryon hidden at all cost. Heracles and Father visited me. I knew that he just stayed in his rooms. I taught him how to work in the Forge. The others were amazed at his talents.**

Heracles was wondering what Amphitryon was doing now. Amphitryon is by Hera.

 **I remember when Heracles found his scent but couldn't find him. Mother was keeping him that day. I made the kid a sword for his Fifth birthday. Zoe Nightshade found out about him. She trained him to treat girls right. I loved that he could be around someone good to be a good influence. Artemis was amazed that Zoe was able to make him different from his father. Heracles was still making sure that he was not going crazy. I knew that Amphitryon was going make a difference. Mother prefered him to be safe. I kept him by me at all times. When he turned seven, he made a shield and gave it to Zoe to use. He made her all different kind of arrows. He even made Artemis some useful arrows. I taught him many talents in the Forge. I brought him to Ares for training.**

 **I was always watching him and he made me proud. " Dad I'm finished." he said. He had always called me dad. I knew mother missed him but couldn't have him and Icarus.**

Hephaestus looked proud of Amphitryon. Heracles seemed to think of how his son sounded.

 **Ares POV**

 **I was watching the kid train againist one of my kids. He was getting better and Better. Amphitryon called me father. I was his second father. Icarus called me Dad as one of the people that raised him. I helped raise them to be execellent in any battle situation. Their moves were improving. Athena did their education. They had turned ten the day before. I love remembering these memories of when they were little. Mother made them share the same birthday. They are immortal now. Amphitryon was to live me to train more. Hephaestus I had to live with so that the kid could train. Hephaestus has his own arena to train in.**

 **Rhea POV**

 **I remember my husband ate our children. Chiron a centaur his son with Philyra, he also ate him. Afraid of the propechy that one of his children would overthrow him. I hid Zeus to make sure that he would be safe. As Zeus grew I was happy. I thought he would be my last child, but I got a suprise from the three sisters. I would have twins Amara and Perseus the destroyer. I just named him that. They are so sweet to be around. I trained my older children to fight. Chiron was still to young to remember what happened. I knew that I had to hide. Kronos was searching for me. I had been running from him**


	10. Chapter 10

Luke/Kronos went to read. Luke was now in control. " I will read." said Luke. **( All that faded are alive in here)**

 **Rhea POV**

 **I was keeping Kronos away from Zeus and Me. I had him learn how to change shapes. The titains are what make evryone want to revolt. My children have been keeping the fight up. My husband is still watching me so I am safe. The time of keeping my self hidden is almost over. I have went to other Titains. Hyperion I go on Dates with. I remember when I dropped off Zeus. That was the last time for many years I would have kids with Kronos. I have kids with Hyperion. Two boys and a girl. Heilos I went to and spent time with. We had twins named Pontus Jr. and Keto Jr. Atlas followed me nearly everywhere. Oceanus and me went on dates. Three Boys and three girls are what we had. Kronos was having children with Mortals and Titains. I was went with Heilos always on dates. Mortals I had children with. I still have children with mortals. Heilos and Me had Triplets. Two girls, one Boy. The next child was a boy.**

 **I was happy with life. After the Titain war I was free. I raised Amara and Perseus.**

 **Kronos POV**

 **I went to watch my kids. I was planning revenge. I the titain lord will get power back.**

The campers think about what he is going do.

 **I have monsters spy on the daughter and son of Zeus. My children may have won the first war. I will win the next. Heilos is taking the sun around with Apollo. My son has had many children him self. I summon my titain children. They are going help me come back to power. I have gotten my mortal children back as well. I saw Hera walking by and talking about Zeus. " I like Beryl and Her children, but I'm tired of Zeus of Cheating on me." said Hera. " Hera sweet heart, why aren't you talking to me." asked Zeus. " Zeus honey , I just need some air. You can come but you have to wear these." Hera said. They were earmuffs for gods." Alright dear." He said. She was still pretty and looked exactly like Rhea. " Mother should be here any second." said Hera. My Rhea, my beautiful and fantastic wife. Rhea came and looked beautiful beyond measure. My brothers and sisters were at the meeting. We hadn't seen her in a long time. Rhea sensed that I was here.**

 **I stayed in a mortal that got premission from their mother to bath in the Styx. The titains were watching them go by. Some of my titain children want my other kids by Rhea. Chiron had just came by and didn't sense me.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was thinking of when mother had to stay brave and try not kill our father. Mother had used that rock she gave Father so we could see our newest baby brother. Zeus was crying but he looked calm after a while. Chiron had been eaten after being born.**

Chiron couldn't remember much. The others were thinking of when the titian war happened.

 **I had been thinking of how we were doing now. Zeus still cheated. Amphitryon at ten saw Heracles for the first time. I knew that Heracles could tell that he was his son. We agreed to share him. I spent my time with him. I knew he wouldn't leave me. Zeus is most of the time gone. I spent some of my time sometimes raising his kids with others. Some of the lovers didn't want the kids. I have five kids with Zeus.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lou Ellen got the book and started reading." I will read." she said.

 **Hera POV**

 **I was trying to be happy. Eros and me started dating. We had done this over the Millenias. I helped him with some people in love. The same with Heilos. I went out mostly with Eros and Heilos. Eros was getting our table. I was thinking of my children that others gave me. They made me happy to have more children. Eros took me to our palace in the sky. I got away from Olympus for some time. This part of the year I spend with rest is so depressing for me. I go to the bedroom and watch the television. Eros comes in and has no shirt on. He sits by me. I have been watching the news and hear Zeus is currently with a Naiad again. I look at him and see why I love him. He loves me for who I am. Zeus does to, but looks for anyone on the planet to be with. Aphrodite had us become a couple so I wouldn't be sad always.**

 **Eros POV**

 **I have been happy to be alone with Hera. She always gets depressed when Zeus gets another Girlfriend. We get tonight to ourselves. She smells like the lotus. She is happy for us to be in our Palace. We kiss and deepen it.**

Eros thinks of that night in particluar. He thinks of their kids.

 **We put our hands through each others hair. I let out a deep moan. She smells like cinamion as well. We kiss again and talk. " I missed you. Its torture with out you." I said. " I missed you to. You wouldn't believe how much they fight." Hera said. She hugged me. Hera's cheeks were their beautiful rosy colored cheeks. We were Talking for a while. My heart was pounding inside my chest. We kept kissing and talking to catch up with each other. We deepened the kiss and the night was bliss. When I woke up , I had a smile on my face. The Palace smelled of pancakes. Hera was making them. I went to the living room. Hera brang our food. We did our morning stuff. I loved that we got this part of the year together.**

 **Hera POV**

 **We just love spending time with each others. We have children. Two Boys. John and Johnathan. They look exactly like us. Eros is walking with me in the Palace. I was thinking of Sirius Black. Anglene was doing well. I remember meeting him in his early years as an Auror. Sirius I told him to hide from death eaters. He was trying to run from Voldemort. His friends wanted him for secret keeper. The fidleus charm is up. He is their secret keeper. I had Hecate make the fidleus charm over his house. I became Secret keeper for him. Lily and James are stuck in their house. I visit him and see how he is doing.**

 **Sirius POV**

 **I was thinking of how to always adjust to being cramped in here. I remember in the war when Harry was on the way. I became their secret keeper. Hera insisted on being mine. I was stuck inside the house and no one could come to the house. Voldemort was trying to find me. Sally Jackson our friend and a witch was hiding in America. She lived there but hid from Voldemort. I would roam the house and try learning to knit sweaters and scarfs. I was trying to preoccupy time. Hera would come over when she could. I still am in this house. The television was the only way to get news.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and others were teleported there. Harry got the book and said " I will read."

 **Sirius POV**

 **I was trying to get Hera to let others to come over. She wouldn't let them over. I tried the iris message Hera told me about. I got there money. I got a lot of them from Hera. She gave me a Fountain to use. I was thinking of what to do. Voldemort techainlly couldn't trace it this way. " O goddess accept my offering." I said. James showed up and looked like he was washing dishes. He was shocked that I was there. " Hello James." I said. " Hi Sirius." he said. We talked for a while. I spent everyday in this house. Hera brought Andromenda and Regluas over. My cousins daughter came as well. Tonks she went by. Reglaus was pale and looked to be shivering. He stayed with me from time to time. Mother didn't really improve on other things. I read magazines and looked out the window. Hera brought over my parents , with Reglaus. Andromenda , Ted, and Tonks were shocked. Andromenda's parents were there to. She stayed and talked to me. My parents and other family needed to go into hiding.**

 **I was trying to keep my parents away from me. They had disowned me.**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I knew that Sirius wouldn't talk to our parents. Kreacher had come with us. Sirius had his own house elf named Alex. She was only serving him and his family he recognized.**

Regluas was trying not to cry about that. Narcissa was keeping quiet.

 **The others were keeping quiet. I saw a room with a family taperstry. Only disowned family members were on it. The potters he added as family as well. Mother looked at it with pain. Uncle Alphard was here but wouldn't speak to any of us. Mother tried to speak to him, but he wouldn't talk to her. Narcissa when visiting tried to speak to him Andromenda and her family now stayed here. They wouldn't talk to us etheir. I was stuck with my family. Sirius was doing many things around the house. He was in the order of the Pheniox. Lily potter sent him letters. He sent back letters. The dark Lord didn't know I stayed with my brother. We didn't see his letters or Andromenda's letters etheir. I was trying to keep to myself. Hera came over and Sirius was happy to see her.**

 **Lily POV**

 **I'm watching Harry and see him play on his toy broom. My parents and James parents have gone into hiding. James brother Charlus named after their relative is in hiding. My sister and her family are also in hiding.** **I remember Harry doing so much when younger. James brother and parents are under the Fidelus charm. So are Petuina and my parents. They all live together. Charlus is the other potters secret keeper. James is my families secret keeper. Harry had been in my arms. He learned to talk and walk. I was mostly keeping him busy. James entertained him.**

Lily thought of the times. She is glad they are safe.

 **I was keeping them from going crazy. James was reading books now for fun. The rest of the world was keeping busy with the war. I wrote Sirius letters. Sirius was locked up in his own house by Hera. Harry and his toy broom were something to keep me busy. Our cat was also one. She adores Harry so much. Hera gave us the cat. She can have little kittens when Harry is older. Harry was just sitting on James lap. Anna our cat was an immortal cat. She will grow slowly but stop aging once she reaches her physical age.**


	13. Chapter 13

James came and got the book. " I will read." he said.

 **Lily POV**

 **I was trying to get Harry to walk to me. He walked to me for the first time. Remus came and visited. Peter I had figured had been a death eater when being sneaky. He now spied for the order. Severus does as well. I was seeing Peter that day and found out Voldemort was still looking for one of the kids. The Longbottoms were always thinking of their baby. I love being friends with them. James was in his office and stayed their most of the time. Harry stayed on his broom when he played. He was always close by me. I was kniting sweaters for us. James came out and had a smile on his face. Sirius had come to visit him. I was cooking food for everybody. We had the Weasleys come over and Ron would play with Harry. Gideon and Fabain Prewett were always watching them when Molly had to go out. Molly was trying to keep hidden from Voldemort. Harry is always watching James make colored puffs of smoke. They are having fun. Molly will only let Ron on a toy broom.**

 **He is very excited at his age. The others are doing many things. We had been keeping busy.**

 **Molly POV**

 **Ron is my newest little addittion to the house.** **I won't let him out of my sights. I have always thought of how my children are doing at Hogwarts.**

Ron was blushing at what his mom said.

 **I have my house under the Fidleus charm. I visit Sirius a lot of the time with the kids. Arthur is not talking to Sirius's parents. His mother was disowned for marrying a Weasley. Alphard Black is still with His money and fortune. The Potters took in Sirius as their second kid. I was trying to keep my children away from them. Andromenda is the only other Black that I let my kids talk to. His mother Cedrella Weasley was with me. She was on Sirius's family tree. Reglaus was trying to aplogize to Sirius. I had stopped talking to my uncle Ignatus when he didn't agree with me marrying Arthur. Father had stopped talking to him. Bellatrix was always working for her master. Narcissa tried to get Draco to play with Ron. Draco listened to his mother it seems more than his father. Lucius Malfoy worked at the Ministry and a spy for Voldemort. I worked undercover for the order. My brothers don't know that I'm in the in the order.**

 **Sirius was talking to me about what he is doing here. Reglaus was going to me to Talk.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I see Sirius time to time. His family tree is has only the Family members he accepts. I spend a lot time with him. Reglaus had begged me to help him. Reglaus I knew spied for the order. The death eaters have driven him to the edge. I had told him to go to Albus. Reglaus's mother just stayed in her corner of the house. Orion and Walburga black are staying out of Sirius's life. I helped Sirius out.**

 **Sirius POV**

 **I was thinking about how Reglaus and I use to be close. Reglaus was a death eater now. He looked different though. I got an information from someone of Voldemort's inner circle.**

Sirius thought about who helped him out.

 **Bellatrix was still delighted with Muggle torture. I was shocked when she gave information to Reglaus. She looked worn to the bone. She has been giving information and seems to be giving it ti reglaus and Telling him to tell The order.**


	14. Chapter 14

Regluas got the book and went to read. " I'll read." He said. **(Arabella Figg is a witch.)**

 **Sirius POV**

 **I was trying to keep tabs on Bellatrix. Reglaus was going and I found more letters. He came back to the House always. Reglaus was getting information and sending it to some one. Strangely he sends these to someone in the order. Bellatrix gives him a lot of information. Alex told me that the letters are from those two that go to me. Bellatrix is sending letters when she can't make it to the house. I'm using Black castle for my hiding place. This is Narcissa's present to me. This castle she bought for me. I was watching our family that I don't talk to anymore. Bellatrix was at my door. " I know you don't want to talk but I want you back." She said.," I have been spying on the dark lord because He wants us to do so much." I nodded and thought of what Voldemort wanted. He was trying to get the Procephey and sending death eaters to look for the kids. She went to stay with Reglaus in his room. She was right now preoccupied.**

 **Bellatrix POV**

 **I brought my children with My husband with me that day. My husband was busy doing missions for the dark lord. Our daughter and son were trying to walk.**

Bellatrix was keeping to her self right now.

 **The others were not helping at the manor. The order I was slipping messages to. My husband Rohdophus was keeping working on how to find the Longbottoms. I made an extra room for us. I went to read a book. Hiding from the Ministry and Order were important right now. My husband may want to be in the open but I don't. Ella and William were just children. I sent letters to Reglaus to make sure the order gets the information. Lucius is spying from within the Ministry. Andromenda I'm happy to see again. Our parents are talking to her. I've talked to her because of what is happening in the war. The minister is fighting the with her all. Arabella Figg is in hiding. She is the longbottom secret keeper. I have kept in touch with her. I hid her at grimmauld place. Uncle Orion is the Secret keeper. I won't tell my husband where she is.**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I'm tired of all this training. Being the Black heir is to much work. Uncle alphard has a Son named John. John can take the position. Mother won't allow it though. I have been in battles and looking for anyone my Master as a death eater. Albus gets all the information from a letter that a house elf with good handwriting. Alex is the one I ask to do it. Kreacher helps Alex out when I ask. Sirius is co heir now. I have been doing missions and find information for the dark lord and order. Severus may think he is the only spy but he isn't. Peter is getting the order more information. He won't tell anything about Potter and his family.**

Reglaus is thinking of the war.

 **I was always thinking of what to do. Being in the dark lords inner circle is hard. I was thinking of all Lucius told me. I spent time at home writing to Alex what to write in the letters. The deaths done by death eaters. I have been getting to other things. I have been with the order for a while. I got Slytherin's locket and replaced it. I look at the Potter family tree. Sirius has the Peverell family tree in the rooms where family trees are. He magiacaly expands this room. Fleamont family tree is also in here. I look at the Perevell family tree and find Ignotus Perevell and see that his granddaughter married a Hardwin Potter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy starts to read. "I'll read." he said. **(Making Weasleys related to Ravenclaw. helena survived.)**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I was reading the family trees. Fleamont family is married to a gryffindor. The founders family is something to follow. The Weasley family tree shows a lot of other families of pureblood. The Ravenclaw family is their ancsteors. I wonder what is in their family trees. I have been seeing other families. Mother is reading them as well. Sirius has readmitted me to his family. The Gaunt family is related to the Potters. Aaron Gaunt is Morfin Gaunt son. They are related to slytherin. Perevell family make them related. I have been seeing that the Squibs have been readmitted to family trees. Only portraits of our family members that are disowned are here. Marius Black's Portrait is here. All the Blacks that were disowned are here from the Middle ages to the present. Their Portraits were put in the attic until now.**

 **Walburga POV**

 **I have been making new frames for Portraits. The Black family Portraits show when Family members are in their youth. Phineas is looking at me with a cold look. His father that he was named after disowned him. Isla his own sister is doing the same to me. She has her husband in her Portrait. All their children and descendants are in Pictures that Sirius got with help from the ministry.**

Walburga was thinking of the Portraits.

 **I had accepted Sirius back into the family. Orion had as well. We brang the Portraits alive of the Blacks that weren't disowned. Isla wore her wedding dress and normal clothes under them. I was trying to think of what to do. The portraits went to the family members they hadn't seen in a long time. My father Pollux Black is hugging Marius. Cygnus the second is watching their reunion in the same portrait. My father always has this dark in him. His brother he truly loves. Father found uncle Marius and his wife. They have children also. I wonder why this family is always been torn apart. Isla is staying with her husband. I have been trying to make up for things I have done. Cedrella was disowned and it was unfair. I went to the family trees.**

 **Orion Black POV**

 **I was in the family tree room. Walburga and me can readmitt family members. Cedrella did marry a pure blood. I put her in my mind. Isla and others I were readmitting. I found out the Hitchens family is actually descended from a pure blood family. The Hitchens have from a squib that was disowned by the Gaunt family. I readmitted Isla and looked at Phineas and found he had married into The Gaunt family. Salazar Slyterin is their anscetor. Morfin Gaunt has a son named Marvalo after dear old grandpa. The Sr is still alive and hasn't disowned his daughter who just married a into a family who is pure blood. The riddle family is related to a squib.**

Orion was keeping walburga close to him.

 **I have been watching how the relation ships turn out. Phineas took his wife's last name.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I have been thinking about Frederick , Randolph , and Samantha chase my children. They are doing well. Athena has fell for Frederick. I'm watching my grandchildren. John and Anglene Black are Hera's twins. Theodore and Thaila are growing into cute little ones. I have been watching Father watching the children. The little ones are getting happy about so much.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I'm watching my children grow up and see that I have lost my wife over the ages. My affairs have driven her away to her own lovers. Three hundred years we were faithful to each other. Then mortals started to get my insterest and other immortals. Hera is the one that I really care about.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lily took the book and started to read. " I'll read." she said.

 **Hera POV**

 **I was looking at my demigod children. Zeus is still into immortals. Leto and him have been still dating. Maia he is seeing again. I went and talked with Eros. I like staying in our palace. The others are going to the Meetings. Maia is staying with me in my Palace. Zeus is dating her and Leto. I went to the Meeting. " Hello my Queen." Zeus said in a flirty way. I remember when it was just us together. Leto is still as beautiful as ever as along with Maia. I go to my palace and lock the doors. Zeus is paying attention to me more than usual. Artemis is talking with her mother. He is always with someone. Demeter is still on my side. Hestia is still also along with my brothers. Zeus is taking me on a date. I go to my palace and think of our date. Hermes is glad to see his mother. I think of when we were together. The magazines show him and Leto. Koios is getting mad at how he is back. I see the Olympus news paper show us on our date and think about the happy time. Ares always glares at his father.**

 **Ares POV**

 **I have all these half siblings but no full siblings anymore. Father and Mother have grown distant over the years. I spend most of My time with Mother. I have been thinking of how his lovers mean more to him than Mother.**

Zeus was looking sad at how he acts. His wife is distant now a days.

 **Enyo my own twin even grows angry with Father. Mother is having kids always with others now. When we grew up we were a family and had our parents happy. Leto and Maia have tooken a liking to Father again. Father is going with them on dates. I have been staying with Mother and keeping calm. I Stay away from Hermes and the twins. They are reminders of how unfaithful father was. Apollo knocked on Mothers door. He looked happy and singing. I snarled and closed the door. Apollo is happy for his parents. My Mother is my Father's _Wife._ Father ignores her always for another woman. Apollo knocked again. I let him in. " Why did you close the door on me." He asked angrily. " Well how would you like seeing a child made from your Father's unfaithfulness. " I asked. He looked shocked at what I said.**

 **Apollo POV**

 **I was shocked at what he said. I never thought of how Hera and her children with Father felt. I was made from one of Father's affairs. " You have always felt this way, haven't you." I said. " Well how did you like finding you were made from an affair." Ares asked. I knew that answer. I was sad that dad had't actually married Mom. She was always thinking of us. I knew when I went to Olympus that my stepmother would be their. I remember Hera looked at me with Artemis. " Welcome to Olympus." She said with no emotion. I knew that she was saddened. Zeus her husband cheated on her again. Mom I went and visited. Hera went and had a kid of her own with our grandfather Koios. They were twins. Two girls she had. Then they had a boy. She was heartbroken to always be alone. She had atlas kids. Father always tried to go on dates with her. She just locked herself in her Palace.**

Zeus , his children from his affairs, and his lovers were crying. Zeus just became all cold of a sudden.

 **I went to see Hera. She always raised her demigod children and immortal children in her Palace.**

 **Ares POV**

 **I was walking with Apollo and thought about Mother always locking herself away. She never went with Father anywhere anymore. I just kept visiting and protected her from everyone. My Mother is safe here.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ares went and got the book. " I will read." He said.

 **Ares POV**

 **I went to see Mother and saw her looking at pictures of her lovers. Apollo was looking at her. Father was going on dates with her again. I was watching magazines show Mother,Maia, and Leto with Father. He was spending more time with Mother. Mother has just gone to a cousnilar for problems with Father. He doesn't know she goes and talks about their relation ship with each other to Tom. He is one of her kids with a mortal. He became immortal like his father to be with her. She just talks to Tom about what she should do. Apollo is shocked to learn this is normal. I know she just locked Father out of her life. She goes on dates with Marriage is always out of place. I look and see that She is with Eros this time of year. Adonis is going with her on dates. He always has kids with his lovers.**

 **Apollo POV**

 **I'm getting drinks to make my mind think of other things. Hera approved of when Demeter got a son from father in ancient times. She became his second mother. Persephone and Hera's children with Father know how Hera just shut Father out a long time ago. Our aunts and uncles know. The other children of Zeus learned this when Father told us. Even our Parent was getting drinks for comfort.**

Apollo remembers how that everyone one of them were sad that day.

 **The one thing that was always we were sure of that it was Hera's fault. No father had helped cause our miseries. The newspaper told everything they had been told not to for Millienias. I watched Hera and our aunts and uncles just walk around. Father was suprised that all of Olympus was here. My mother and Artemis were here. Artemis didn't drink, and mother didn't. Hera was just ignoring father. Mother says she remembers once upon a time when Hera was actually happy. Hera's children with Father were walking around to. I went to Enyo and was going ask her of their marriage.**

 **Enyo POV**

 **I was thinking of Mother and Father during their Marriage when Loving each other. Mother always had a smile. " Enyo could I ask you something." said Apollo. " Sure Apollo." I said. He asked about my parents marriage. " They were happier in those times. Father didn't cheat on Mother. They kissed and hugged each other." I said. ," I saw them smile at one another." I looked at Apollo and saw that he had been drinking. The one thing I remember were Parents marriage before it became this way. Heracles was even here and he was drinking also. " Mother had this warm loving gave us hugs and sang to us. Father was always around." I said. He looked like he was getting worse. He just went to sit down. A drink floated to him.**

Harry is thinking of the war.

 **Kingsley POV**

 **I was watching Death eaters try to attack us. I have been keeping them at bay. The order is trying to keep everything under control. I check up on Sirius and see he is safe. Arabella is doing house work in Grimauld place. Alastor is keeping Death eaters in Azkaban. I'm watching the Lestranges. They have been keeping to their mission. Narcissa is taking care of her son. Lucius is getting more information to his master. Lucius is looking for Sirius's secret keeper. Good luck, Her husband won't let anyone harm her. He is not getting anywhere. Hera is my nanny I had when I was a kid. She still visits me. Zeus and Her have made up. I stay to the Shadows because my grandfather is Hades. Voldemort has taught his death eaters to be careful. Lucius is going to a safe house. The Ministry sends him on long meetings with other Ministries. He goes to those but also keeps in a safe house.**


	18. Chapter 18

Albus takes the book and reads. " I will read." he said.

 **Kingsley POV**

 **I was going to see him and the Lestranges. Barty Crouch jr. is there also. His father is doing everything to stop Voldemort. Minster Bagnald is doing everything to keep everyone calm. She doesn't know about the order. Albus is keeping everything under lock and key in the order. Rita skeeter is trying to uncover it. I know she is an illegal animagus. She is keeping quiet about it. I have been going back to the Ministry and writing down reports. Alastor has my reports for the order. Malfoy is trying to find out where Hera is. He thinks that someone knows where she is. He is searching everywhere. I have rumors where she could be all over the Ministry. Mom is helping make up places. I have been keeping to myself where she really is. The order memebers except for Albus don't even know. I meet Hera at her castle in Scotland. Albus comes and talks to her. "It is wonderful to see you Lady Hera." He said." Thank you Albus, you are such a sweet heart."said Hera. " You are welcome my lady." Albus said. I talk with her about how She is doing.**

 **Albus POV**

 **I have been keeping myself busy. Hogwarts is safe under The teachers and my protection. Lady Hera is always wonderful to talk to. Lady Hecate is spying on the titians for her. She keeps where she stays always a secret from anyone, who shouldn't know. Kingsley checks on the secret keepers for me. I always make sure that we are safe.**

Albus had thought of times when seeing them all.

 **I have been keeping myself occupied. Sirius and Arabella are safe in there homes. Sirius is safe with the twins. I have been having order meetings with the order at one of my safe houses. Remus is staying with the Potters. I have been keeping myself on listening to reports. James uses his cloak to go out to see his Parents at a neighbors house. He is staying mostly in their house. Remus keeps him company. I'm going to their house. James looks like he is going to go stir crazy. The Dursleys and Lily's parents are safe because of him. Petunia is stuck cleaning all day now. Harry is happy to have the waesley's over. Lady Hera is the only one not going stir crazy. She is going to see Sirius. I convinced her to just spend a little time there if She can. The others are trying to get busy. I have been stuck at Hogwarts. The order members are doing their hardest to get done with their missions.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I have been visiting Sirius at his castle. The amount of work is hard. I have been talking to him. The death eaters can't find me. I have made sure of that. Olympus is far from their reach. Sirius looks stir crazy. The Twins are a handful for us when together. Zeus wants me to get away from Olympus for a while. I'm staying at my castle in Scotland. The news still reaches me. The castle is a calm place to relax. I'm taking Sirius and the twins to be with me. The castle is protected and My mother is secret keeper. Mother is in the castle living with me. The paper work is easier to handle now. Sirius is watching movies with me. I have been keeping the servants busy. We go to Crete to have dinner together. The castle lets us do a lot of activities. Sirius is doing dueling in the arena. Mother is cooking a lot of food. I just wish Sirius and Anglene and John could go.**

Hera is thinking of how she was always alone at that time.

 **Mother made us presents. I have been keeping busy around here.**

 **Sirius POV**

 **We have been staying in Hera's castle. I have been going stir crazy just being alone. The kids , my family, and I practice dueling but we have been wanting to get to doing other things. I'm seeing Rome with Hera right now. I am able to talk to people and not be stuck somewhere**


	19. Chapter 19

Nemsis starts to read." I'll read." she said.

 **Sirius POV**

 **I have been keeping inside the castle. My castle is still safe. My family is safe there. I'm taking the twins to the library. The books are what make them happy. Hera is keeping to the castle and she has been sewing blankets. I want to see Harry, Lily , and James but their safe this way. Their house is safe and Voldemort is getting angry at not finding the secret keepers. Lucius is getting angry at not being able to find Hera. She has her duties to do, everything she does is important. The twins are playing with their toys. I watch them play and I think of how I miss everyone. I will do anything for Hera though. We will see each other eventaully. James is from Lily's letters really stir crazy. I have been seeing her brother Hades around here lately. She is having discussions with him. Lady Persephone has let him see Maria Di Angelo and Marie lavseque her daughters his lovers. They are at the Lotus Hotel and casino.**

 **Hades POV**

 **Hera has convinced Persephone to let me see her children that were my lovers. They are actually both alive. I take her Lover and twins to my Palace. Maria's palace has been built. She is safe where Persephone wants her. She is taking them out when I take my children with them out. Zeus has let me get Persephone and me a Palace to be together with each other on Olympus. Hera is staying with her lover down here.**

Hades is smiling at his Lovers back with him and seeing his wife.

 **I get to see Persephone on Olympus when she is with Demeter. Demeter can see her and me there when she wants us. Sirius Black and his and Hera's children are having fun. Zeus is wondering what to do with His lover. I have been keeping those three down here. Sirius Just talks to his mother. Hera is staying with Sirius more often. I keep looking at the souls that come down to the underworld. Olympus has learned that things are going well. I have been an outcast always. Persephone is on her flowerly throne. My throne has skulls and is obisdain. My family is coming down here for a party. Demeter is with us. We are keeping to the throne room. The council shows up and the rest of Olympus. They have the ball room. Its our anniversy and we have a ball with ourselves their. We go to our other ball room. Demeter is there and we all start dancing. The skeleton servants are dancing as well.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **Mother is dancing with us as well. She is with a skeleton. We put Halloween decorations up. We celebrate that also with a ball. We have Halloween Music playing. The gods and demigods are watching us. Our Halloween ball with be coming up. Were both happy to be dancing. All in our realm got invited to it. The souls relax these days. The punished ones just stand by Gaurds. Then all the Gods and Demigods joined in. Hera had already been here. She along with Mother are always invited. Even our children are invited. I help take care of Harry. He is Just Playing with his toys.**

She remembered when Harry was trying to keep his toys in the air.

 **Remus POV**

 **We made a radio program to keep people updated. We used different names so no knew it was us. I was watching Harry while James was broadcasting. Lily was writing to Padfoot. I stay with Prongs during a fool moon. Peter is working for The Ministry. Harry went to see the Television. Petunia was keeping to herself. Lily and her wrote to each other. Harry's toy broom was great to see. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were visiting when they could. They all descended from Magaical families. Their Ancsetors made sure of It. They have a brother named Andrew who is with His Parents and wife also. They all stayed with Petunia. Lily was keeping Harry busy. The Minister was sending Aurors all over the Country. Death eaters were getting caught.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sally took the book and started to read. "I'll read." She said.

 **Remus POV**

 **I was keeping James busy. We were trying to make the time pass by. I remember that James was Looking at all our attempts to make the Marauder map. Severus had gotten the map from Filch. We were keeping together. Peter was spying on Voldemort. Voldemort had been planing to find Sirius's secret keeper. Hera was really good at Hiding. I got werewolves on our side. The order was keeping busy. Arainia Albus's sister , His mother Kendra and Father Percivail were at their home in Godric hollow. I went to see that Sirius had wrote Lily a letter. I gave it to Lily. Sirius kept sending Albus letters. My Father is always here for me with My Mother. That werewolf had bit him to. He tried protecting me from him. Voldemort was angry with him. My mother tried holding him off. She survived but luckly didn't get infected. My father and me did though. He put his venom in her but she was a muggle and most wouldn't live through that. She survived though.**

 **Lyall POV**

 **I was able to stop him from infecting my wife. She had stood in front of the door way to Protect Remus. He got infected to. We have had other kids. I went to outside during the transformations. The venom I stopped by a spell to keep her normal. The death eaters are keeping their jobs quiet. I have been doing work for the Ministry. Greyback was trying to get to little children now. I kept thinking of how to keep myself busy.**

Lyall was thinking of what to make in his book.

 **I went to the ministry. Dolores Umbridge is trying to make a lot of laws againist werewolves. She was trying to make more laws for pure bloods. Lucius was keeping to himself. The Minister went and made clear her plans at the meeting. She wouldn't say everything. I went to work and started to see people meet about what to do. I worked in magaical creatures and the Aurors. The Aurors were finding death eaters and starting to get more people in for questioning. I tracked Lucius to one of his safe houses. Voldemort was having a meeting there. The death eaters were torturing muggles. Voldemort was sitting on a throne. The Gaunt family did that because of their Anscetor. I was watching them talk. The death eaters were enjoying themselves.**

 **Severus POV**

 **I knew that the Dark Lord was having fun. The spies for the order were able to hide well. Lily has me come over. We were keeping to our circle. Reglaus and Bellatrix are here and staying away from the dark lord. Lucius's safe house is keeping us safe. Crouch Sr knows his son is a death eater because of me. The plan to break into Azkaban is along the way. We have been doing raids and keeping each other safe. Black visits the Potters. I have been watching out for the others. Draco is with Narcissa. The dark lord is planning to keep searching for the boys. The Lestranges and Lucius are still looking. He is trying to find out what the propchey is also. I went to the order meetings. The spy for the order is still not known. The dark lord is handling prisoners and sending them to his dugeons. The Prewett brothers are searching for answers.**

Severus is thinking of how that meeting went.

 **The order is getting more information. Lucius is giving his report of what is happening in the Ministry. The Minister is an order member. I have been keeping the other members safe. The dark lord sent everyone inside. I was thinking of what to do.**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I went to the table. The inner circle is always meeting. The dark lord was sending food around. I hid Lyall Lupin from anyone's sight. We discussed of how we were going to find out who is doing what. The Dark Lord said that Muggle borns are actually descended from squibs. Bellatrix had looked at family trees and found this out. They married muggles or other squibs to keep magic in the family to come back. Everyone was shocked.**


	21. Chapter 21

Aphrodite took the book and started to read. " I will read." she said.

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I was trying to think about what The dark lord said. That made muggle borns eligable to marry. The squibs families we looked at in books. The Evans family is rich and has a long line of heritrage. Lily Evans is from this family. I was watching everyone look at the book with interest. The families liked to stay pure as they put it. Muggles were even pure to them. They were looking at which families to choose. He showed the other wizarding families. The Weasleys were even descended from Raven claw. Half bloods were all of a sudden even to be able to Marry. I had found that some of them had pure blood anscetors that they carry their name and bloodline. Uncle Ignatious was happy as well. He decided to serve the Dark lord to protect me.**

 **Lyall POV**

 **I went back after the meeting was over. I followed Lucius to his safe house that he used to stay in. Voldemort planned a lot of things. Lucius got to torture muggles. They decided they will still do it but not if their married to a squib. I went and wrote my report. Bellatrix is staying hidden. I have been with Narcissa watching Draco. When I have the time. Andromenda is writing to Sirius. She has been watching me look at reports. I'm doing reports for the order also. Lucius is getting high up in the death eater ranks. I keep doing my Job.**

Lyall is keeping to thinking of his job.

 **Lucius POV**

 **I have been doing my job. My master is merciful. I have been keeping secret of what I'm doing. Bellatrix and I give Reglaus information. I'm looking for Black's secret keeper. The Ministry is busy fighting my master. I'm giving information to my master as he wants. I hope giving the order information is good. I am loyal to master and The order. Master is a genius. He told me to look for more things of dark origons. I have been looking for many things at the moment. I have his dairy and keep it safe. It is in Gringotts. Master is staying at his manor. The reason I do this is to protect my family. The death eaters are doing raids and searching for many things. Master has sent me to get more recriuts. The dark lord is going to attack Hogwarts soon. Nagini is hunting creatures. The dark lord is keeping the snake close to him. I went to check the dairy. The protections in the Vault are safe. Father is a death eater and is happy for me.**

 **I am keeping to myself.**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I'm happy that Sirius is back in the Castle. Hera is here now to be safe.**

 **Voldemort POV**

 **I have been looking for the two children. I'm having even my death eaters look for them. Bellatrix has gotten me information on attacks planned by the Ministry. Peter is getting what the order told him.I know the Order is keeping many things from me. Karkaroff is head master of Durmstrang. I have control of the school there.**

Viktor is thinking of when he saw his headmaster.

 **The students are keeping to themselves. Karkaroff is trying to get more people to my side. Severus is watching Dumbeldore and keeping me updated. I was thinking of the other death eaters. Lucius said the dairy is safe. Looking for the children is hard. I sent Bellatrix to torture an Auror. The Aurors must be learning something. Finding Blacks secret keeper is harder than I thought. Black has slipped from my hands. Peter hasn't even seen him. Black went into hiding to protect the Potters. The Longbottoms are even safe. Dementors are on my side.**


	22. Chapter 22

Eros took the book and started to read. "I will read." he said.

 **Voldemort POV**

 **I have been keeping the Dementors satisfied. My death eaters are tracking down people. My child I named Salazar Riddle. I hid him from everyone. He is staying out of sight. I have been planning to keep this a secret. Crouch Jr is spying in the Ministry. Lucius has gotten more information for me. The Ministry is trying to fight back. The Gaints are on my side and the order. Most are on my side. Severus says that Dumbeldore is planning a mission to find more allies. Severus also says that Black's secret keeper is in Germany. The old fool trusts to much. Lucius is going look to find where in Germany. Crouch Jr is going convince Crouch Sr to send Lucius there. Some death eaters are going with him to look. Peter is going to work. He is watching what happens at the department of Mysteries. I have been looking for the children. The order is gaurding something in the ministry.**

 **Crouch Jr POV**

 **I was looking at Father writing reports. He didn't know of me being a death eater. Lucius was sent to these different Places to find Black's secret keeper. Mother kept trying to get father to take a break. Father was keeping to himself. I asked him about Lucius and told him what the Ministry required. Father sent me with the paper. Master was keeping calm and said how to do this.**

Bellatrix thought of how he became.

 **Mother was keeping me close by. Father went to his study and made sure the papers were spread out. Severus is taking me to Hogwarts. I went to his office. The students were in their classes and went to the great hall. I had just come back from battles yesterday. Master was keeping the others to talk to them. I went to Germany with Lucius. The woods were a lot to take in and I walked and found nothing. The people around us knew nothing. I went to find a law enforcer. The German Ministry is talking to us right now. The Allies we got helped look around. I went to a pub and got a drink.**

 **Crouch Sr POV**

 **I was looking at what Severus told me about. My son was a death eater. Voldemort was trying his hardest. I countered attacked him always. The Aurors sent me reports and found death eaters.**

 **Percy Weasley POV**

 **I love being at hogwarts. Gryffindor is a wonderful house. The sorting hat I remember was wondering where to put me. _You have a lot of promise. another weasley , better be gryffindor._ I was writing to Mother and Father about it. The others are doing okay. I want to look for books and be happy in class. I read about the triwizard tournament. The tournament is outlawed for a reason. Crouch Jr is trying to get it back.**

Percy weasley is thinking about it.

 **His Father is saying no to him. I see him looking at his Father like he wants to Murder him. His Mother did a spell to keep him out. Lucius Malfoy is trying to make it come back to. My family has always been in Gryffindor. I pass his Portrait and see him waving hello. "Hi Professor Gryffindor. How are you." I asked. " Good Percy. I'm good." said Professor Gryffindor. " That is great." I said. I went to look for Helena Ravenclaw my ancsetor. She had married a Weasley. His mother was a Gryffindor. The Potters and us are related. We keep this a secret. The Founders sister wanted to Marry her true Love. His Father planned to marry her to a Slytherin. Salazar wanted her to be his. He found another woman who also got his interest. Thomas Gaunt doesn't like us because Salazar wanted his bride. He tried to force her into Marring him. He failed at that. Rowena out thought him.**

 **Helena POV**

 **I was thinking of My Mother in Law. My Mother and them visit as spirits. My husband fought the Baron when he came for me. Aaron my husband is here with me. Lord Hades lets our parents and other family stay with us. My mother in law was married to her true love. My mother out thought Salazar when he was trying to force my mother in law to marry him.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ron went and read the book. "I'll read." he said.

 **Helena POV**

 **Percy was talking to me. My mother's Diadem is hidden from everyone. I had thought of how the others were doing. Percy only Knew where it is. I had gotten it to Hogwarts again. Tom Riddle may be immortal but that doesn't mean he can stop others from Dying. The Fates have given his life string to me. I kept it for them and made sure no one got it. Hera is the only one that knows of it. I have put it in my mothers office. No one knows anymore where it is. I have been keeping everything safe. Percy is keeping the Diadem safe.**

 **Percy Weasley POV**

 **I was keeping The diadem safe. I got to finding the room. The one thing I have to save from the evil right inside it. Professor Dumbeldore is looking at me. I've learned to close my mind. I will only tell if Helena wants me to. I'm researching a way to remove it. I go to the Headmaster and look at books the Founders wrote. Rowena was a brillant mind. I look through her books. I'm trying every spell there is to remove the soul Piece. Helena is glad I am trying. I look through the library. I look through the Books about Horcruxes to see if there is any way to remove it.**

Percy Weasley is thinking of how they got it done.

 **I look through spells to see if it can be transfered. Professor McGonagall is giving me permission to the restricted section. I look for the spell. I find it. It requires a lot of power though. I try it with Helena and Aaron there. She says get Professor Dumbeldore. I go get him and Bring him to see the Diadem. He is shocked its here. " Wait Professor it has a soul piece of Voldemort." I said. I tried to get the Curses off of it. Professor Dumbeldore just smiled.**

 **Albus POV**

 **I see why Mr weasley got me. He wants me to save the Diadem. I know Tom would try anything to keep a Horcrux safe. I transfer it to a ring. I levtaite it to my office. I Grab the Diadem and give it to Lady Ravenclaw. She takes it and tells the others to Follow her. She wants me to follow her to. We find Lady Ravenclaw's mother's office. She tells us everything. Tom's life string is here. I trust her with it. She shows us the other founders offices. Professor Ravenclaw was genius to build her office here. We find there spirits here. Lord Hades lets them stay here. She puts the Diadem on the desk. I see one of the artifacts from when the school is founded. The Diadem shall stay here with everything else. I ask her what I should do with the Horcrux. She says wait and see what to do. I have been looking in the library.**

 **Merope POV**

 **I have been keeping Tom by me when Little. let me have a job at the Orphanage. Tom Riddle is still with me. Hogwarts he went to. He loved Cecila and I accepted it. Father I would help Mother take Care of. Morfin would hex him if I fell in Love. Father always said for me to do better. Mother and Me made their Meals.I made meals today because Mothers birthday is today. Father sent me to Get Horse riding lessons in the Horse Farm. " Remember sister , the Gaunt family has to keep our Anscetors reputation up." Said Morfin. " Yes my dear brother Lord Gaunt. You are most wonderful." I said. Father is still head of the Family. I was wearing our upper class muggle clothes.**

Merope was thinking of that day. Tom was looking at her.

 **Tom Riddle was looking at me. I had upper class clothes on. " Gaunt is that you." He said. " Yes my Father is Lord Gaunt , Lord Slytherin , and Lord Peverell on our side of the Family." I said. Cecila was confused until Tom told her what that Meant. I went to ride my horse and did well." A servant came to me. " Lady Gaunt are you Ready to Leave. Your Brother is in the carraige." He said. Everyone wandered how I was a Lady. Mrs. and Mr. Riddle were shocked. " Yes send word to Father we are coming home." I said. " Yes my Lady." He said. The people knew now my Family is rich. I went back to our Cottage. They had always Considered Father the town Tramp. Now people were treating me with Respect. House elves were helping cook. Tom was following me now. All the rich Families were asking for My brother and My hand in Marriage. Tom asked for courtship of me.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione started to read the Book. " I will read." She said.

 **Merope POV**

 **I was keeping to myself. Tom had been taking me on dates. I was wondering what to do. Father was trying to get Morfin to find someone. Mother was spending time with me to cook. A guy named Zeus came by and asked for a date. I was wondering what he wanted. He was with a girl there. Our Nanny that our parents kept was glaring at him. " Child come with me." Hera said. They said she is a goddess. I saw she was looking at a guy. I knew she is married. That's her husband I realized. He was with another woman. She was dating over the years people around the Village. Mr. Riddle wanted to date her. She was keeping to herself. I was staying with her.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I remember that Cecila girl. She was there in the Village I worked at. Tom Riddle was dating her and she found my husband. Merope was in love with him. Aphrodite was thinking of how to get him with Merope. Cecila went to see Zeus. Aphrodite didn't do this. He was going on dates with her. Merope was learning to find someone. She dated a Malfoy during this time. I was with Frank Bryce. Mr. Riddle was trying to Date me. The places Tom and Cecila went were romantic. Zeus wanted another child from me. She was what he focused on.**

Tom was mad of finding out back then. He was mad at Cecila back then.

 **He went to restraunts with her. I watched the papers on Olympus talk about it. The papers here talked about Tom and her. Zeus was really pushing for another kid. I went to the meetings and talked when asked to. I watched Zeus go to see her. I have been seeing that Zeus is with me at times. His dates are still going on. Eros and Me spend time with Each other in our palace. Sirius and the Twins are in guest rooms. Zeus is looking at Leto and Maia still. Zoe Nightshade helped Heracles with His Eleventh task. She now serves Artemis. Eros is going through our photo albums. We are still staying together.**

 **Zoe POV**

 **I was thinking of My lady. My Father is one I do not speak to. I have been staying at the camp. The hunters are who I keep to. Lady Artemis is always near by. My Lady's Father says hi sometimes. Lady Artemis glares at any man who stares at us. Aphrodite is never getting our lady. She thinks of Orion son of Poseidon who dates her. Theseus is Dating lady Athena. She just talks with him. Eros is thinking of things these days. Heracles is up here. My Father is walking this way. I hide behind the Pillar. They glare at each other. I go to Lady Artemis's palace. Heracles is looking for someone. I just go to my room. My Father is looking for someone. The library is safe to stay in. My former sisters are here. Father is looking for me , just like Heracles. " Sister we have come to talk." they said." I see no sisters , just fools who I have deep dislike for. They are nothing to me." I snarled. ," My sisters are the hunters. I have nothing to do with _him_ anymore." Father is nothing to me anymore. They winced and looked afraid. I left the Library and went to my room.**

 **The four followed me. I got disowned and who cares. I'm not a Titian anymore. I'm a huntress of Artemis. I have sworn men off forever. Lady Artemis and the hunters are my family.**

 **Eros POV**

 **I like talking to Zoe , she helps me clear m head. I saw her Former sisters were bothering her. " Scat hags." I growled. She wants nothing to do with them. She decided to be a huntress. " You had a chance to apologize. You ruined your chances." I snarled. They ran and hid behind an Artemis statue. I helped her get her arrows. Those hags looked sorry, but now they decide to apologize to her.**

Zoe thought about their behavior.

 **I keep seeing the four hags looking scared. Zoe goes as friends with me to dinner. She looks sad because they upset her. They go up said their sorry. Atlas believed them over Zoe. She has good sisters in the hunt. My mother believes that everyone should find love. Some just need family love. Zoe has Artemis and the hunters as family. She goes to the Archrey range and shoots arrows. Artemis is watching her and is happy.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny gets the book and starts to read. "I'll read." she said.

 **Eros POV**

 **I was with Hera at our Palace. Pysche is in my Palace on Olympus. This palace is in the sky. Heracles is confused as why he is looking for Zoe. I think back to how he is feeling. He loves Zoe but knows she won't leave the hunt. I will protect her maiden hood if I have to. Hera says she will also protect her. Atlas is losing happiness. He was trying to find Zoe. His father was spending time planning with Kronos. I knew that Artemis was keeping Zoe by her. Hera and I are spending time in our Palace. Zoe is happy today. Heracles is lost at what to do. Hera is helping Zoe make plans with the hunters. Artemis won't let her leave her side. I have Zoe keeping her practice up. Heracles is looking for Zoe.**

 **Zoe POV**

 **I want be left alone. I have been keeping to myself. I'm keeping to camp mostly. The hunters are chasing the chimera. I see father and start walking from him. I have huntress immortality. I don't need titian immortality anymore. " Zoe stop , I want to apologize." he said. Father is lying like always. I keep walking from him. I have the hunters. I go after the Chimera and start shooting arrows. Men are insufferable pigs like always. She my Lady is like a mother to me. Father just runs to keep up.**

Zoe thinks about what her father wanted.

 **Being a titian is useless to me anymore. I'm not a hesperide and have been happy not to. Lady Artemis I have been staying by. Father never understood is that I don't want them anymore. I keep walking and shoot arrows at the Chimera. Father flashes in front of Me. " I giver her titian immortality again." He said.," She is un disowned. " I am a titian again. I run and shoot arrows like I use to. I defeat the Chimera with the Hunters. I look like my old self. I was keeping to my self. I'm a hesperide again. I keep going. " Thanks ." I said. I flash to Olympus and Lady Artemis is suprised that I can do that. Heracles is trying to find me.**

 **Maia POV**

 **Leto nd me are dating Zeus again. Beryl Grace his mortal lover is gorgeus. Hera is dating Heilos as well. Hermes my child I visit. Persephone is camp director along with Dionysus at Camp half blood. The Romans are keeping to them self. Zeus as Jupiter has children with Nymphs. He doesn't let his mortal lover know any of this. I think of how Hera deals with this. Hera is in her palace. Apollo is drinking at a Restraunt. I go to see Hera and see her with Heilos on a date. I go on a date with Zeus. Leto and Me know he won't be faithful. He is going on dates with Hera. We go on dates and I have been seeing Hermes doing his job. Zeus is seeing another Nymph. I wonder how Hera deals with this. Alceme is with Heracles. I go to see my mortal lover. We hang out and dance with each other. He knows he can't have mortal children. Leto and me have been having more children with him.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I have been keeping Beryl busy. I want to have children with Hera again. I have been with My lovers. Children come out of these a lot. Thaila and Theodore are talking and walking.**

Zeus is thinking of what happened at that time.

 **I keep going on Dates with Hera. Five Kids from our Marriage. Ares is just looking at all my lovers. Beryl is encouraging me to try to Make Hera happy again. I'm trying to restrain myself. I go to a Marriage counslar. " Well Lord Zeus how may I help you." She asked. " I need help being faithful to Hera. I want to make her happy." I said. " Okay, Tell me do you need to think my lord for a minute." She asked."No, thank you. I just need to forget about my other lovers for now." I said. She nodded. She asked me to talk about what made we want to see these women. I told her their smart, Nice, and Pretty. " What's you name madam." I asked. "You know me my lord. We use to be Married. " She said. I looked at Her. Metis, my first wife. We talked about how I could ignore them. A Nymph had been flirting with me. I said hello.**


	26. Chapter 26

Katie gardener took the book and started to read." I will read." she said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I was keeping from Flirting with women. It was killing me inside. I went to Metis and asked how to Focus on something else. She said do my job and get a hobby like knitting. I started to knit sweaters and do my job. The meetings keep going. Hera is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Persephone is helping me. I start knitting scarfs. A blanket I'm currently making. The storms and rain clouds I send to do their job. I also start doing candle making. The meeting with weather gods go well. I make scented candles. The magazines are wondering what is going on. I see Metis and ask what to do now. I go with Hera on dates. I give her flowers. I growed them in a garden I started growing. Demeter is even shocked. Hera is looking at me weirdly now. " Okay Zeus you seem to be doing well." said Metis. I give her a scented candle. " Okay, thanks." She said. I'm making more scented candles. The newest batch is ready. I look at the Magazines Metis and Hera write for a good Marriage. Hera comes and feels my head to see if I'm okay.**

 **Metis POV**

 **I have been keeping Zeus busy. He called me to his palace. He has been doing hobbies to keep busy. " I need to think of a present to Get Hera for our Aniversy we first met." He said. I suggested jewelry. We went to Hephaestus and asked for a necklace with an emerald in it. I told him it was for his Mother. I go and visit Athena and go back to my office.**

Metis thought of what Zeus did then.

 **He had me get Hera a dress made from silk. It was colored gold to go with his necklaces metal. It had emerald green for its Crown. Rubies made Rose red were put in. I gave them to Zeus. He was planning big. I got high heels mad ruby red. They were sent to Zeus. We met too talk about what he planned. He made a fake Hera from a cloud and showed me what he planned on his date with her.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was confused. Zeus was usually with his mistresses. I got Presents from some one. Shoes, crown, and dress. I got a beautiful necklace with an Emerald. They were from Zeus. I went to the Restraunt he had us going to. Women were glaring at him. He ignored them. Leto and Maia and his past lovers were smiling. I was just looking at him strangely. He gave me roses. Also a scented candle for a present. We got diner and ate it. I followed him to the park he went to. I remember we use to do this. He just was looking at me. We kissed each other. I thought about what he did. I was actually happy again. The magazines weren't posting about affairs. I was thinking about what was going on. I went with Demeter to see the flowers. The flowers were beautiful. Nymphs were angry with Zeus. Persephone was watching her son Julian Ramirez Arlleno. Bellona and him started dating.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I remember Julian doing much here. He was going on dates with Bellona. I want my husband to give me children. Nymphs are going for him now. Father is trying to be Faithful.**

Julian thought of what to do. He may look like a spirit.

 **Julian is sending gifts to her. I have been thinking about him. I look and see that they are going to a date.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I was looking at Hera. I can do this. Nymphs are trying to get to me. Thaila and Theodore are playing with their toys. Beryl is sending me gifts. I'm trying to keep Beryl happy. Hera is happy and looking like her old self again. My children are suprised that she can be kind. They are from my lovers. I keep taking Hera places. She has been cold and not speaking to anyone for a long time.**


	27. Chapter 27

Zeus took the book and started to read. " I will read." he said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I have been keeping to my Palace. Metis is keeping me busy. She says find more activities. I keep thinking of Hera happy. Aphrodite is keeping others from bothering us. I have been keeping to myself. I keep making candles.**

 **Artemis POV**

 **I have been keeping everyone busy. Father is actually being faithful. I look at a mortal who is mocking Zoe. She is named Marge Dursley. I come to see her and keep her busy. Marge Dursley is now going be a prisoner. She is always keeping to her self. That dog of hers will be made quiet. I give him to Aphrodite. The others are becoming more crazy. The mortal is whining about her dog being gone. Apollo wants to make her happy. The males are keeping away.**

Artemis is thinking about what that woman always did.

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I was keeping myself busy. The one thing that Tristian got me is a necklace. Ares is thinking of what to do for our date. I have been trying to get Hephaestus on more dates. I go to see that That Hera and Zeus have a new child. Johnathan is his name. I watch the new child. Persephone watches him most of the time.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I keep their new child close to me. Father is back to his lovers. Hera is back to her lovers. Adonis is now down here. I get to watch him. His parents are busy with their jobs. Beryl is amazed that they had another child. Ares was with Enyo and me a lot. He took a lot to control. Johnathan is happy for a baby. I keep walking to the Park with him. He is with me in the underworld when Mommy is busy. I keep feeding him. Hera is holding him and puts his pajamias on. I'm his nanny. The camp is where he likes to be. Dionysus is trying to help out. Johnathan is growing good for his age. My husband is holding him right now. Adonis is helping me take care of Johnathan when I take him to the underworld. Adonis is with me at the camp to. We keep going on dates. I think of Maria and Jeffrey. They are along with the others there. Jeffrey and me have a lot of children. Maria is with them. I took them around the hotel. Maria is staying where I can protect her. Hades is keeping to her and Marie. I keep thinking of when they were all put in there.**

 **Maria is with Bianca and Nico. The Lotus hotel and casino is where they all are. Hazel , and Marie are there and my lovers their parents. Maria is walking around and watching her kids.**

 **Maria POV**

 **I was watching Bianca and Nico. Hades came by and looked happy. Marie his lover as Pluto he is happy to see. Hazel and my kids with Him he is happy to see.**

Maria is thinking about how they were at there.

 **I was happy on our date. Hades is looking at me. He was thinking about something. My siblings and Father are her. Marie ,her siblings and her father are here. I think of the Flowers Hades gave me. He made our children a little older. Mother was keeping them busy.I went and got them. That flower that we eat are keeping us here. The Lotus is beautiful. Hades is watching people walk by. I know people from different times are here. Mother says we have to stay here. Zeus thinks he killed me. Hades thought that until he learned from Mother I'm alive. Mother sometimes looks hurt. Hades is a caring person. He has been getting more immortal lovers. He tells them Mother will always be first. I keep seeing him here always.**


	28. Chapter 28

Bianca is starting to read the book. " I will read." she said.

 **Maria POV**

 **Hades is getting me chocolate. I keep thinking about that night. All the People but us died. Mother rescued me and made a dupilacte of my body. Hades saved the kids. Grandma Demeter comes and visits me. She was angry with Zeus for doing that. I have been talking with her and see she is happy. Hades is playing with the kids. I keep making the kids sweaters. Mother is always telling me what year it is. I know we have to stay in here. The kids don't remember anything. Hades got me a beautiful necklace. The kids are always happy for their birthday presents. The games around here keep them busy. I keep strangers away from them. The hotel and casino is a good place to be.**

 **Hades POV**

 **Nymphs are talking to me. I keep away from them. They have not met Persephone. I go on one date with them. Maria and Marie and my kids with them are safe. Bianca ,Nico, and Hazel are happy. People are trying mostly to get Nico and take him away. I am punching the Guy who tried to kidnap him. I'm not liking him. When I come back and look, he is trying to flirt with Persephone. She is trying to get away. He pales and says your wife. I nod. He is running for his room. I take Persephone and walk back to the table. Maria looks murderous and talks to an employee. The employee pales.**

Maria is happy to solve the problem

 **He apologizes and makes the guy apologize. I let Persephone go with Jeffrey Di Angelo her lover. The kids sit with us. Zeus can't reach them here. I look at my castle. Adonis and Persephone are here. Persephone is in the Throne next to me. Demeter is down here visiting. I have been thinking of how to keep them safe. Olympus is now visiting the underworld. Zeus is wearing sun glasses. The council is here and look at us. "Did we miss something." I asked. " No, I don't think so." She said. Demeter is starting her rant." Daughter why couldn't marry some other god. Like the God of farming." Demeter said. " Mother ." Persephone said. "DEMETER , not now." I said. Everyone even her own kids looked at us with sympathy. " Well my Lord what do we want for breakfest." Persephone asked. "Cereal we shall have. " said Demeter. Why couldn't it be Zeus who couldn't live without Persephone. I go to the dining room and sit in my chair by Persephone. The council and Everyone from Olympus joined us. The demigods were here as well.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I was thinking about Mother. My Husband and me are doing our work here. Mother is just following me. My brother from her and father is following her. I go to my Garden and doing planting. Maria I go see and am happy to see her smile. Mother is just sitting in a chair. I keep thinking of Triptolemus being here. He follows Mother as well as god of farming. I visit Gaston one of my stepchildren from world war 2. His mother is immortal and he is as well. Mother likes him as one of Hades children. He stays in his room when Mother visits. He doesn't talk to Mother or her mortal children very much.**

Gaston is staying by Hades and staying in his seat.

 **I keep him company in his room. Mother is looking him up and down. He is given wheat bread by her. She is getting him food.**


	29. Chapter 29

Nico started to read. " I will read." He said.

 **Demeter POV**

 **I have been keeping busy. Hades is still doing paperwork. Maria and Marie are still there with their kids. I keep working on Olympus. Zeus is trying to keep quiet. I have been keeping my plants growing. The others are doing well today. I keep looking for my paper. The news is always the same.**

 **Bianca POV**

 **I have been thinking of what to do. Mother is here. Father is always coming when he can. I know that we have fun. We go on the water slide. The arcade is fun to play in. Laser tag we play and win. Mother has always talked about where we use to live. Grandpa is playing with us right now. I think about what we did back home. I remember some things vaguely. Nico is playing an arcade game. I go to play a game. I build a city on one of the games. Mother takes us to the Library next. We read books. Mother always says education is important. Father came and hugged us. I was reading a book on science. Nico and I go and make a Planet system. We show Mother the Planet system. She is proud of us. Father smiles very big.**

Bianca remembers memories that were important from there.

 **Father is with Mother at a Cafe. The Library is filled with people. We take the lotus's. The other people are reading. We keep reading our books. Mother comes and gets us. I was thinking of what to do. Father showed us some cool things.**

 **Harry POV**

 **I have my little brother and sister with me. Neville has siblings. Sirius and the Twins Anglene and John are at his castle. Hera brings a letter for Mommy. We keep doing chores. I keep talking to Ron. We keep going to see the others. I look at our house and see that we have to stay here. Mommy says that we are staying here for a reason. In my dreams I meet this kid Nico. He is somewhere in a Hotel and casino , whatever that place is. I don't tell anyone of him. His dad says hi to me. He says I look like one of his children from long ago. I watch Nico play with his sister. The arcade is huge. I walk around there. Nico is very kind to me. Being stuck in a house can really get boring. My siblings even get bored here. We have been seeing Aunt Sally time from time.**

 **Sally POV**

 **I have been keeping to the Ocean for a while. My parents are still in Mexico. Uncle Richard is in the guest room in my Palace. Poseidon will only let me have the master bedroom. His girlfriend is taking care of him. I have servants who attend to me. I see my parents on the land. Their at the beach on their day off. I have been down here studying and doing my classes. My teachers are amazed the Myths are real. Mom and dad think I'm at home now helping taking care of Uncle Richard. The servants help take care of Uncle Richard. His Girlfriend is an Aunt figure to me. They Married today. I'm Telling Dad in the next letter. I look at them just relaxing and hope to see them again one day. They are helping sick People there. They still dig up treasures. They say their going to Greece now. I watch their Boat and watch it go. Ally uncle Richards wife is entering. Poseidon is taking me to Athens in Greece.I love being on Land even though it may be only for a little arrive at Crete for their next job. Andrew my brother is still here with Me.**

Sally thinks about what happens during that time.

 **Andrew POV**

 **I have been learning to grow up really fast. I look at the Picture of Sally, our parents, and me in it. Anna my girlfriend and her Family were in Sally's palace. Sally has me in the Bedroom next to her bedroom. Our family being able to do Magic is a secret. Uncle Richard was having Aunt Ally get his food. Sally used Magic to copy his writing. We wanted him to keep his job. He was always helping us out. I looked at Mom and Dad in the water. They love being to places with water. I look and see them having fun. Then Apollo comes and visits. I was keeping an eye on them. The Picture is what I looked at to think of them. They were digging up stuff in caves. I have been keeping hope of seeing town is beautiful.**


	30. Chapter 30

Andrew takes the book and starts to read. " I'll read." he said.

 **Poseidon POV**

 **I have been keeping Sally safe from Zeus. He doesn't know what she looks like. Mother is here and has gotten me a present. I keep thinking of our trip to Greece. Amphrtrite is looking at me weirdly. I keep looking at everyone. Hera is here and saying that her Mortal Lover and children need to stay here. Zeus is really looking for them. I take them in and Have a palace made for them. They stay there and look at everything. I look and see a ghost. A person from the titanic is here. These ghosts have not moved on. They stay near the ship usually. I wish they could find their loved ones again. Some of the Spirits won't go with Charon because they are still waiting. Hades was here and suprised. He asked how long they have been here. I say since 1912. He knows who they are.**

 **Hades POV**

 **I am here to celebrate and find these ghosts who won't move on. I have been looking for spirits from the wreck. I look beyond and find they stay by the ship. One comes near me and looks sad. She died on the ship. Melinoe is the one who knows how to make them go to rest. She says get them to land. I give them Directions to new york. I was glad they went on there way. They went and got a boat that took them there. I was getting the others that were always there.**

Nico thought of ghosts he encountered.

 **Nico POV**

 **I was seeing People in clothes that were coming from a ship. They made it to New York as Father said.I got them to Follow me. I was using a mind link to project myself. Some people were asking questions. I was thinking of other Spirits that were coming to find peace. I went to a cemetary that people from that big sickness long ago died. Others were there that had been accused of being witches. I talk to them. Mother has always said that people even if dead are to be respected. I have a spirit that speaks french translate for me. Being in France is cool. I have them talk about what happened. The People that had them killed were no better at all. Mother sings me a song that makes me happy. I got a spirit that speaks Itailan and English. He told The French guy what I saying. He spoke English and understood what the song was. Some became relaxed and sat down. They talked about their problems. Thanatos can't collect them if they are trying to stay here. The problems they have are very painful. I keep them safe and have them talk about their problems.**

 **I go to Godric Hollow and find Spirits that are still here.**

 **Horace POV**

 **I still teach Potions but Severus is good at teaching it as well. My Grandfather Hades is here. He sends Me to Godric Hollow to find Spirits. Ignotus Peverell is still here. He is sad always. He serves his father to help spirits to pass on. The weight of the job is to much for me. Grandfather says that Cadmus is still here and waiting for his child. His child is a boy who was with him until he grew up.**

Horace is thinking of what happened.

 **The boy was haunting somewhere near by. The love of his life he is also with. She won't move on without her son. He is at the Pub near by. I know that he is staying for his own reasons. Other spirits have been visiting him. Trelawny I brang along. She senses him being upset. She asks whats wrong. I see that he is talking and is stopping his tampering with the building.**


	31. Chapter 31

Horace grabs the book and starts to read." I will read." he said.

 **Sybill POV**

 **I have entered the pub. The spirit is sad about his home changed. I think of Godric hollow long ago. He has made friends with Spirits here over the centries. He is the reason most have stayed. I take a walk with him. Godric Hollow is so different back then. This is his time on Earth. His Father is keeping him close. His Mother is all his father ever talked about. Cadmus Peverell is his Father. I've seen him and His wife over at the Cementary. He is afriad of living up to his Mother's life. His Father he visited through the years. His Mother he talked through the stone to. She gave him advice. The boy is trying to find as he is a man now, his courage. His wife is beautiful and he is with her here. She is tarpped in a Mirror. I go to the old Mirror I find Buried. " _RELEAIS SPIRITIS."_ I thought. She came out of the Mirror. Rachel is her name. His is Cadmus Jr. They go to his parents. A witch was angry he chose her sister who was talented in magic, and put her into a Mirror.**

 **Horace POV**

 **I can't believe it. She was able to find out why he wouldn't leave. The sister's spirit was now here. She wanted to seperate them. I put her in the mirror. She is stuck in there. Grandfather took her and left. Spirits had become his friend. They couldn't leave him to suffer alone. I sent a patronus to Ignotus and he would get word out. Almost every person buried there was still there. They would get an anwser from Ignotus and be able to find peace.**

Horace thought about how happy they were. He went to see the Peverells.

 **I went with my co worker to see them. Sybill was looking at everyone. Hermes was delievering letters. Ignotus had gotten word out alright. He was writing letters still. The spirits were actually smiling for the first time in ages. Some were disappearing. They were finding peace. Others were beginning to disappear while dancing. I was seeing happiness from them for the first time. We went back to Hogwarts. Salazar Slyerthin was still roaming The halls. A lot of Spirits in Britian were following him in death. Their spirits will never rest until he finds peace. Cemetaries all over have their spirits of Pure blood families that Follow him to help make the living Miserable. The whole thing is crazy. Pure bloods in other counties won't find peace because their apart of his army. He plans to attack Hogwarts. Albus is the only one he fears.**

 **Albus POV**

 **I know that Salazar plans to take Hogwarts. I had him put into a Mirror. The spirits were trying to find their master. I go visit The Potters and Longbottoms. Sirius is staying in hiding. Lady Hera is with Him and spends most of the time with him and the twins. Hogwarts is safe from Voldemort. The Minister is fighting well againist him. The Aurors are protecting the Minister. Azkaban is heavliy guarded now. Voldemort is keeping the plans he has quiet to himself. Tom must be planning something big. Severus gives me information on what Tom has been planning. The death eaters are attacking towns and taking prisoners. Marge Dursley is safe right now. She is staying hidden with Her parents in London. I see Petunia is still cleaning everyday. James as her secret keeper is good. The Potters are out of ways harm.**

 **Lily POV**

 **I have Petunia coming over with her family. She is excited to Meet my kids. She says she will deal with The magic. Aaron our brother and parents are coming with her.**

Lily is thinking of how the visit went. She was glad her Nephews and Neice were nice.

 **Dudley, Alexandra , and Joe were well behaved. They played with my kids well. It seems Petunia didn't spoil her children. Harry , Nancy, and William were playing. I can't think about the war out there. Marge Dursley doesn't even get to see them. Vernon is looking at me and I wonder why. He winces. He looks like he got in shape. Fine toned muscles. James comes and hugs me. Aaron has fine toned muscles as well. I guess during war things change. Marge has even been working out to.**


	32. Chapter 32

Bianca is starting to read. " I will read." she said.

 **Vernon POV**

 **I have been doing my job. Esperanza at is working at a repair shop. I have been signing paperwork. My boss wants a large amount of drills done. Petunia is cooking food Esperanza taught her. I have to say the food is delightful. Lily is sending letters to Petunia. My boss is sending me all the things I need to do. Dudley is playing with Alexandra and Joe. I keep doing paperwork.**

 **Severus POV**

 **I know that Lily is safe. My mother is hiding from everyone. She only talks to me. The dark lord is planning to raid a persons house. I remember that Black was there when Dumbeldore took me to his office. He wanted to know who the spy was. I told them Pettigrew was the spy. Black was shocked about it. Dumbeldore thought about it. This fit everything together. I told them what the dark lord planned to do. The part of the propchey I heard I told the dark lord. Black looked betrayed but kept to him self. I have been giving information to Albus and keep thinking of what the death eaters are to do. Black went into hiding and has stayed the Potters secret keeper. Pettigrew was told but couldn't tell anything. The dark lord punished him for failure. He has turned to the order again. Draco is staying with his younger brother Augustus and Narcissa. Lucius is searching for any trace of Black's secret keeper.**

Severus is thinking of the Meeting.

 **I keep giving them places where she is not. The others are doing their best. Crouch Jr is trying to get his father to give him files. I tell Crouch Sr what what his son has been up to. The Minister is getting the Aurors ready for battle. Alastor is trianing them.**

 **Alastor POV**

 **I keep doing paperwork. The Aurors are fighting everyday. We can't let Voldemort win. The order is meeting soon. The Potters and Lupin attend. Black is also going be there. Their kids are staying with them. They are in the meetings. The weasleys are coming and the kids will be with their parents. The Longbottoms are already there with their children. I go to the safe house. The children have been made invisable. Albus is telling us what Voldemort is doing. The spy is doing a great job. Then a few more became spies for the order. The Minister is shocked at what death eaters are doing. She is signing papers and trying to fight a war. Bagnold is sending death eaters to Azkabzn. We are defending the prison. The order is fighting againist Voldemort consantly.**

 **Bagnold POV**

 **I have been holding trials to keep everyone calm. The Aurors are capturing death eaters. The order is fighting for freedom. I have been signing papers all day.**

Every one is thinking of what happened.

 **I have my assistant taking papers to everyone. Being Minister of magic isn't easy. Crouch Sr is ordering more defending of our country. I keep trying to make sure everyone is safe. The order is fighting death eaters everyday. Alastor is trying to keep everyone calm. Amiela Bones is keeping track of everyone. Her family is safe. I have been keeping the News papers filled with some of what is happening. The whole truth would be to much. Crouch Sr is making the department work overtime. People are fighting in this war. One of the Aurors went away to keep his family safe. His son Dean Thomas meets him at his house when off work. I keep signing papers to make it officail.**


	33. Chapter 33

Sirius takes the book and starts to read." I'll read." he said. **(Dumbeldore is dating persephone, I know he was gay in youth.)**

 **Sirius POV**

 **I have been writing Albus about what is happening. Hera is here with us. Reglaus and Bellatrix are keeping me updated. Voldemort is looking for us all. I keep thinking of Peter. Bellatrix is in love with Voldemort and her husband. The children she had with her husband she is raising. I keep looking for my book I had. Peter is getting more information for the order. I keep getting letters. Snape is getting more information for the order. I'm going on missions and finding Lucius trying to get information on anything.**

 **Peter POV**

 **I keep thinking of the dark lord wanting the boys. He tortures me for information on where is Sirius's secret keeper. I don't know and plan never to find out. James doesn't know about this. Sirius I knew felt betrayed. He kept thinking of it. I have been the dark lord's personal play toy. I tell Dumbeldore what I find out. The Ministry is keeping Master out. He is now making me call him that. I have been giving Dumbeldore the information I find out. The death eaters are going on a raid. I'm now fighting Aurors and getting to cover. Alastor is out here. I turn into a rat. The others don't know about this. I have to stay in the open and not go into hiding. The dark lord has been telling me to do it. I go after the raid to my house. I have some serious injuries.**

Peter is thinking of what to do. He has been doing a lot.

 **I have been resting on the couch. Master is summoning us. He has me tell him how the battle went. I torture a muggle and help Master torture the failures. I go back home and rest. The others are worried that I will be catched. Dumbeldore came over and cast the Fidleus charm. He is the secret keeper. Bellatrix is over and thinking of what to do. We have been getting people with information for the dark lord.**

 **Bellatrix POV**

 **I have been getting more information for the order. Master is getting more angry. The boys have been able to aviod him. I kill a person on his orders. The war is taking its toll on everyone. The Aurors can't trace me now. I cover my tracks and hide at Sirius's castle. The muggles get tortured by me. I also torture an Auror. They may think what they want. I only do this for the love of my master anymore. The Auror shows dislike like all of them. They have hatred for me. I put him back in his cell. I kill a pest that was bugging me. Killing people in battle is normal for me. I am now back at the castle. The Minister is fighting back. Umbridge is trying to get to power. She is failing at it. Gellert Grindelwald is still in his prison.**

 **Albus POV**

 **I have been thinking of Grindelwald. Persephone had started to date me in school. We went to things and she didn't mind Gellert being around us. She did know I had started dating him. She is remarkbly still at my side. Our kids have grown up. Hades is still protecting his youngest. Gellert is one of his sons. He is nothing in my life anymore.**

Hades was thinking of what his son did.

 **Persephone is the one thing he couldn't stand. He believed that she was the thing in the way of his mother being married to mother. I didn't agree to her splitting from her husband. His father was watching him. He was always planning to get her as his servant. I told her about every plot. His father eventaully came and was going kill him. He warned him, he would die if he tried anything ever again. Araina has been keeping me busy. Gellert had always been looking for ways to take over the world. I helped him but turned againist him. He ran when his step mother came and started shooting spells at him.**


	34. Chapter 34

Hades took the book and started to read." I will read." he said.

 **Albus POV**

 **Gellert Father Hades turned againist him when trying to make him divorce his wife. Persephone was glad that Gellert wouldn't cause them to Divorce. I kept the secret of Gellert. He was tooken back by his father after he tried to kill himself. He is with Hades and they have a duplicate in his prison. The Ministry knows nothing of this. He is stuck as immortal for all time with his father. Hades tricked me into eating a golden apple. Persephone was shocked at it. I was 17 at the time. I change my age to look older. My friends will be made immortal at the end of their life times. My family is immortal. Gellert's mother and great aunt and aunts, uncles their familys and grandparents were made immortal. Persephone is happy to be with me. Adonis is with her in the underworld. The others are doing well.**

 **Adonis POV**

 **I have been with Persephone keeping her company. The underworld I have grown use to. Lord Hades is keeping Persephone and me down here. Their kids have come to see them. Zagreus is watching his parents here. Albus has to be here and at hogwarts. He can be in many places like me and other immortals. Gellert is hanging around his father. Persephone looks as beautiful as ever. I have to stay in her bedroom. Albus still has to date Gellert but they have to be in a room near by. Albus is still in the room. I have Persephone in a hug. She smells like the most beautiful flowers. She has been kissing Albus before , but now her and me kiss. The kiss deepens and I tighten the hug. The flowerly scent is so raidant. Persephone is beautiful as ever.**

Adonis thinks about it.

 **I keep kissing her. She is in a beautiful gown. The necklace she wears is gold with an emerald in it. We take a walk around her garden. She is laughing at a joke I told. Lord Hades is looking at her and smiling. She looks at him lovely. They kiss and hug. She holds my hand. We look at the flowers around her garden. The others are looking around the castle. I have been keeping Persephone close. She teaches at hogwarts.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I have Adonis and Albus and Gellert by me. I'm at camp half blood to, as a camp director and help the campers. A lot of the campers wait for to be claimed. Frederick is dating Athena and has been happy with her. Samantha is dating someone. Dionysus is co camp director. Trying to punish him for trying to get an off limits wood nymph. Father is getting worried. Grandmother is looking at Kronos trying to start a war. I have been keeping campers calm. Adonis is talking to me. He is sending for more news. Johnathan has gotten older. Hera is holding him in her arms. Johnathan is looking four years old. He is only a few weeks old. I'm in my garden and planting flowers and other plants. Mankuria , Zagreus, and Melinoe are here. The first of many children with my husband. He is having more children with immortals and Nymphs. He is down here mostly. They don't get him now. We spend time together. Mother is down here and with me in the garden. She is happy being down here in the garden.**

 **I have been with my husband and Adonis here.**

 **Demeter POV**

 **I was thinking of when Hades was fighting for Persephone. I was with Hera. I wasn't letting anything grow. Zeus was so bent on another kid. I went and stayed in the temple. The others in the town I helped grow their food.**

Demeter was glad to have Persephone back.

 **I was seeing spirits in the living world. Hades was not going let her go so easliy. She stopped spring from coming. Everything on Olympus had stopped growing. Mortals were begging and other gods as well. I just wasn't happy any more. When she came back I was happy.**


	35. Chapter 35

Persephone started to read. " I will read." she said.

 **Demeter POV**

 **I was keeping to myself. I loved my grandchildren even from Hades. I had actually ran and hided with Hera in the underworld when Zeus wouldn't stop. Zeus's mood was actually getting worse. The underworld had turned to the only safe place for me. The others were trying to get him to be calm. I stayed down there now. Mortals were begging for food to grow. Iasion stayed with us now. Zeus was not happy with me at the moment. They begged to even him. I hided in Hades Palace. Hera stayed with me in a closet. We went back to the town. Hades then took Hera and me. I stayed down there with him now. Persephone I saw and hugged her. The pleas for help were getting more desperate. I went to council meetings and avioded Zeus. When I got her back we hanged out officaly. The garden is very beautiful.**

 **Kronos POV**

 **I was trying to get my plans in motion. The other Titian's were helping with my plans. I had kept the others in the plans.**

Luke was thinking of what happened.

 **The only thing was keeping me was how to get Rhea back.**

 **Zagreus POV**

 **I keep watching everything on Olympus. The others are keeping to themselves. I have always been an outcast on Olympus like my Father. Lord Zeus is getting thrones for the minor gods. We get to watch the others get thrones and see the others from a screen. Mother is an outcast because of being married to father. We watched it on the screen. Hestia got her throne back. Their was a throne with skulls and another with flowers. They were the same size. The minor gods thrones were there. We all were suddenly in thrones. Our Parents were in the big thrones. I looked at the throne I was in. Black ,skulls, shadows, and spirits. They were on it. As my parents were rulers of the underworld. I'm their heir. The others are keeping to their thrones, Zeus is talking to the council.**

 **Hades POV**

 **Persephone is happy being with me. Maria and Marie enjoy being with me. Maria is eating lunch with me at the cafe at the lotus hotel and casino. I keep watching her be happy. Persephone is with Jeffrey and her other kids from him. Bianca and Nico are enjoying playing around in there. The water slide is fun for them. I keep them all close.**

Hades is thinking of how the time was.

 **The place was keeping them safe. The Lotus would convince them to stay. I could talk to Maria. Persephone had made them immune to its effects. They know what is going on. All of Maria's family is immune. Maria was thinking about that horrid day. I knew she was. Zeus believes them dead. The man was thinking he had one over on me. My brother was never getting any of them. The souls that died at that hotel wondered what happened to them. The papers had been as clueless as they had. They rebuilt the hotel, but the souls still haunted it. They wondered what had happened to Maria and the kids. I kept coming here and hanging in the room with them. Marie and me hanged out in her and hazel's room. Maria was thinking of the television show we are watching. Marie and hazel are also immune to the Lotus's effects. The 1940's shows were on in their room. The radio also played talks from world war 2.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I kept listening to the radio broadcast world war 2. Then it had on radio broadcast after the war. The Television showed to 40's,50's and 60's shows. Then the 70's shows came on. I remember the years and how they were wonderful. The 80's shows came on. I was with Bianca and Nico and listening to the radio and watching television with them. I covered their ears and Hades Maria's when bad words came on. One of my little babies and their kids will not be corrupted.**


	36. Chapter 36

Annabeth started to read." I will read." she said **.( the parents will be alive, the immortal parents will be helping raise them. Magnus chase will be added)**

 **Persephone POV**

 **The room is cozy. I keep thinking about the family. Maria is thinking of keeping up with the world. She is hanging around with Hades and me. My daughter is still young to me. I will always think of her as my baby. The others are happy we come and visit. Jeffrey is fun to see always. I have my family where I can keep them safe. Marie's father and siblings are here.**

 **Maria POV**

 **I have been keeping us here for a long time. The children keep looking around and having fun. Hades keeps getting me gifts. I have been always happy with him around. The place is always dragging people in. Mother has us here so we won't age. I keep thinking of how happy we are here. The others are doing many things around here. My other family members on the outside world must be gone. I see people who look like my cousins and Aunts and Uncles. Our Grandparents look like there here to. I will be watching them. Sally has Percy, Athena has Annabeth , the rest of the seven are born. One of my half siblings have a child. Sally has Ava. The immortal parents are going help raise the kids.**

Maria thinks about it.

 **Athena POV**

 **I'm going help Frederick raise Annabeth. The rest of children involved in a propchey are going be raised by both mortal and immortal parents. The rest are going to help us. Frederick comes with His sister Natlilie who goes by her second middle name. Samantha is holding Magnus Chase. The chase families mansion is where Orion there Father and Persephone my half sister live. Persephone their mother is keeping them together.**

 **Yaxley POV**

 **My master is getting us more jobs. I have been getting in the bank. Bill weasley will be married to a death eater eventually. So will many of them. Arthur Weasley is raising kids. I think they have a daughter. The Potters and Longbottoms and squib families we need to marry into. Charlus Potter, James Potter's brother is one we need to get. The others are trying to learn to do dark Magic. I'm teaching them the spells I know. The new recriuts are doing very well. The killing curse we will get to. The dark lord is trying to get us to fight. Percy Weasley is in his First year. I have been having students spy for me. The Weasley's are going to have many in war. The days go by and the trianee's are keeping up. Rookwood is getting info for us. Master couldn't find the children. Pettigrew is in hiding from the good order may think they are ahead of us. We are wondering how they and the Ministry are ahead of us.**

 **Kronos POV**

 **I was keeping to dreams of halfbloods. I was trying to get minor gods on my side. The half bloods are scared that I will rise. My minions are giving me information about the camps. The Roman and Greeks are training to fight. I have sent them dreams about my war. Luke the boy I watch is now with his father. His mother is watching them. I have been seeing campers that aren't claimed not happy. They are happy for their parents to have thrones. Then Zeus is making them cabins. I have to make an uprising so he will be mad.**

Luke thought that kronos was a monster.

 **I keep getting half bloods on my side. Chiron is grown up. I ate him as well so he wouldn't over throw me. I kept using this as a body. The camp was keeping peace in Olympus. The Roman camp had a lot also that weren't being claimed. Hecate was helping me out. The camps would have uprisings. Micheal varus is Preator for their camp. The Romans also start joining me. The Greek campers want their parents to notice them. Their mortal parent notices them. The Gods will have war in the future. I have my army growing.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I see that campers are waiting for their parents to claim them. Janus looks at me scowling. Zeus is trying to help make it better. I have been keeping Hecate watching Kronos. Bellona is helping me keep order. Athena is thinking of how they all can claim their kids. Janus is trying to sneak attack me. " I wouldn't Janus. I can help you." I said. Kronos is getting them to betray us. I learn from Atlas what is happening. He won't leave Zoe ever again. I have been getting Zeus to talk with Metis still. Janus looks at me resentfully. I take him to my palace. Atlas is there and he knows what to do. I have been trying to get immortals to notice their kids.**


	37. Chapter 37

Tristian is starting to read the book. "I will read." he said.

 **Atlas POV**

 **I have been thinking of when my uncle ruled. The fates made part of his kids grow outside him. Hestia was the first. The Fates said this was to happen. I was watching them grow. Aunt Rhea was always happy with them. Hera was so beautiful. Uncle didn't let them be married. Hades was the first boy. I remember that they grew. Janus has been getting Uncle information for his take over. He doesn't know what the first time was like. I told him about the first time. Hera was always sad in those days. Hera became my lover. She was always talking to Aunt Rhea. The Gods were stuck listening to Uncle Kronos. Hera always talked to me in those days. I was the general of Kronos's army. I'm now that again. Hera was in a place of infleunce. I kept her in my room.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I remember that we were forced to be lovers to our family. The Fates gave us our domains. Atlas was to get me as he is the General. Everyone knew that Hades was father's heir. Women were lining up to get him. Father knew they planned to have kids with were never to have kids. Themis got Hades as her lover. I was thinking of those days. Atlas is usually busy with work. Father decided that I was going be here forever. Themis had Hades just sit by her. I was keeping to myself.**

Hera thought that the others were lucky.

 **Now I have been keeping to myself. Atlas was telling me what happened. Kronos was sending monsters to attack the is here to help us keep safe. Themis is thinking of the first time of her brother. I have been keeping to myself. The titian war will be hard. Janus is helping us now.**

 **Hades POV**

 **I remember that Kronos had Themis as my lover at one time. The Titian Lord was keeping me close. Zeus was made Hecate's lover. Themis was to be my wife. Persephone is my true love and always will be. She was trying to delay the wedding. At least Persephone is my wife now. Atlas visited Themis a lot. She married me and stayed with me. I get to rule the underworld with her as my wife. I wanted out of the marriage. Atlas was looking at Themis. They were doing a lot. The people looked at our marriage and thought it was perfect. I'm his heir and married to who he wants me to be married to. Mortals learned nothing with him in power. Mother hid Zeus and kept him training. I attended the Meetings. Mother was crying for her kids to be free. Grandmother just laughed at our problem. The Titian Lord sent me to do many things. I'm free to do what I want to do now. The one thing he didn't know is I had kid with mortals. The others had kids with mortals.**

 **I have been happy to keep to my life now**

 **Themis POV**

 **I was keeping to myself. The marriage I had with Hades was my brothers doing. He was keeping his heir close. I have been keeping happy for years. Hades cheated and I didn't mind.**

Themis was happy to be free.

 **I was keeping the others informed with our marriage. Atlas was my lover now. He wanted to have more influence. I kept to my self and thought of what to do. I made laws and Kronos was keeping us together. I wondered what I could do. Being queen of the underworld was getting maddening.**


	38. Chapter 38

Zeus started to read." I will read." he said.

 **Themis POV**

 **I was keeping my life together in those days. I was thinking of our marriage. Then I had an idea. Atlas wanted more influence. We may have to be married. I got Atlas to become my lover. He now would be coming around a lot. I couldn't have children even. I decided to have Atlas come and keep me company. I didn't like the underworld. Hades has to stay up here. Rhea really was mean to me now. She didn't want us being together. I always saw him with mortals. He was keeping to himself. I saw the people always keeping me close.**

 **Rhea POV**

 **I knew during that time, that Hades had to be married to someone. Kronos was just keeping them locked up. They are now free. I think of all the others that are doing it. Kronos decided then Themis wasn't enough for Hades. He made Leto his wife. Atlas was still getting Leto as a lover. Themis was free and single again. They had only been for a year. Kronos had found out about the affair. His first wife was happy. Themis then decided that she was trying to get him back. Themis was his wife again. Leto was free to do what she wants. I have been thinking of it. Atlas was back with Themis.**

Rhea was thinking of Themis.

 **Hades was still getting use to their marriage. Atlas decided to make Hades his commander. Themis got use to Hades. Hades then started going back to mortals. Kronos was keeping Themis loyal to Hades. I had erased their affair with mist from everyone. Atlas continued to see Themis. Hera went to talk to Hades. They were only staying for me. Then Leto decided to make me presents.**

 **Atlas POV**

 **I was power hungry then. I made Hades commander. The one thing they didn't know was I had him stay here and be drunk. What happened was that Themis would get to have children with me. I made him a lover of a titian. Calyspo was helping me out. She went to help him for battle. They were good together. I knew that Themis was unhappy in the marriage. She couldn't even have kids with him. She snuck in and they were able to talk. The Titian army is brave. Themis started to get our kids ready. Hera and me are with each other. Zeus let a part of me always stay with her on Olympus since the end of the titian war. We have had kids. I just had to stay in an apartment on Olympus and earth. Hera just had us be apart for a while. We have always been together. Calyspo one day I will free you. They said I couldn't. I have been here with Hera forever and plan to get one of my children back.**

 **Hera POV**

 **Since the end of the titian war a part of Atlas has been with me. Father was the one who forced us to overthrow him. His main essence just had t go back and then stay with me. He just when leto and me were pregant allowed to have his main essence permantly up here. The others are happy.**

Hera was thinking of everything that hapened.

 **I kept to myself. The others were always trying to get together. Kronos is getting minor gods on his side.**

 **Peter POV**

 **I have been keeping myself busy. Yaxley now has to fight. I have to train the new members. Bellatrix is busy trying to find something. I keep dueling them. The training is where they have the problem. I have been keeping them busy.**


	39. Chapter 39

Peter is reading now."Ill read." he said.

 **Peter POV**

 **I was keeping the fighting safe. Master is wanting the war to be even. In the underworld they had a party for Halloween. The days are going into weeks. The training is hard for the new members. I keep shooting spells. James is wondering what they learn. They get pain for failure. The other death eaters are fighting. My own training will only take them so far. I learn new spells and have invented spells. Severus has made new dark spells and and counter spells for them. His old potion book is with him. A journal is where the new spells are. I'm keeping these spells from master. The spells are becoming more dangerous. I'm watching the dark lord use his new spells on muggles. Aaron Draco's brother is learning new things. Draco is older.**

 **Voldemort POV**

 **I have been keeping my new spells to my self. Bellatrix is getting me more info. Lucius has gotten people with information. Wormtail is getting me my books. The death eaters are doing well. I keep working on my plans. The Minister knows of my plans some how. Hogwarts is still strong. Dumbeldore is sending order members to places. Black is still in hiding. He is smarter than I thought. The death eaters are searching for muggle borns to add to my cause. Since being of magaical ancsetry , they are worthy of marriage to my death eaters.**

Ted Tonks is thinking of how the war is.

 **I need to look for Aurors. Getting people to do what i want is sometimes hard. Quirrell is helping Severus at Hogwarts. I have my spies everywhere. The carrows are doing well. Travers is doing well.**

 **Ted POV**

 **Dora is doing well. I keep thinking of my job. Umbridge is one that I have to conanstly watch. Fudge is trying to become Minister. The Minister is staying strong. I'm her assistant. The Paper work is increasing. The Minister is sending Aurors to fight so much. I give Crouch Sr paperwork. The death eaters are fighting really hard. I go for the order and find Lucius talking to Crouch Jr. Severus is sending me to watch him and make sure that he gets everywhere safe. I have been at school and watch him as a school Governor do things. Lucius is very sneaky. Quirrell is getting info about Hogwarts to Voldemort. I have been watching him. Lucius is actually here and not somewhere else.**

 **Quirrell POV**

 **I have been keeping the teachers busy. I got defense as my class to teach. The students are keeping up. Master is happy about it. Lupin is my assistant. Dumbeldore watches me closely. I keep looking for the stone. Master is looking for it. He wants to be able to make gold. Its not at Gringotts anymore.**

Remus thinks of his former boss.

 **The stone is somewhere else. I keep teaching the students. Severus is up to something. My spells are improving. The month is filled with excitment. I try to get the students to make new spells. Lupin will have my paperwork for is getting more spells made. The death eaters are going to win this war. I keep searching for my things. The dark lord is looking for the boys. Pettigrew is getting me info on others. The order will soon fall. My classes are getting easy.**

 **Severus POV**

 **I have been looking at the death eaters ranks.**


	40. Chapter 40

Sirius is reading the book." I will read." he said. **( Parents are going be alive)**

 **Severus POV**

 **I have been keeping Albus updated with news. The dark lord is trying to keep everything calm. Christmas is coming up. The dorm rooms are getting cleaned. I'm head of Slytherin with Horace and keeping them in line.**

 **Samantha POV**

 **I have Frederick visiting me. Annabeth is a demigod , but Greek. Mangus is Norse. He is so much like his father. I keep thinking of Randolph. Dad is thinking of keeping everyone safe. Allen Chase. Our Mother Persephone the goddess is with dad. Mom is helping take care of the children. Frederick is keeping Annabeth close. Athena is helping take care of Annabeth. My son is young and I have him close. Annabeth visits often. She is going be smart. The children are playing with each other. I keep the two close. We stay with Sally and Poseidon. Ava was just born. She married Gabe to hide their scent. Our kids play over there a lot. Poseidon is with her always. She only stays up here when They want to go up. Andrew is living with her. Gabe is able to hide all of their scents. Athena is with me.**

Samantha is thinking of the fun their kids have.

 **Sally POV**

 **We come up often. Gabe is able to cover their scents. Poseidon is helping me raise them. The apartment is very smelly. Annabeth and Mangus are over here a lot. We go to the palace at night. My parents are back and Andrew is back with them. I got my diploma. I'm writing my books. Mom and Dad love them. The candy store is good so I can save money. Gabe is usually just sitting around. His drinks are all over. I clean them up when I get home. Gabe is afraid of Poseidon. I keep working on my books. Percy and Ava are so cute. I play with them and help with them. Gabe is help watching them and their friends. He stays home and gets more magazines. I have been keeping him happy. He is doing the chores. Poseidon is taking me on a date. Gabe is watching football. The friends he has over are just like him. I keep making food and cleaning up. The rest is easy. My family is safe from monsters and staying in one place. I go to the candy store and bring the kids free samples. My little children are safe.**

 **He is just happy here.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **I keep thinking of how the Mortal keeps them covered. My children are safe. He smells so disgusting. I keep them in here. The scent is all over the apartment. My brother won't find them. Percy is starting to walk and talk. The mortal is playing poker with his friends. I keep them away from their step father. Their step mother loves being around them. Salazar Slytherin is Persephone's child. I wish he could have done better. Gabe is very rare. We take the kids in his car. The scent is masking them. Persephone is bringing her grandchildren over. Annabeth and Magnus are playing with them.**

Poseidon is thinking of when they played together.

 **Ava is making pictures. I have them playing with toys. The poker game is really something. Gabe always loses.**

 **Frederick POV**

 **I have been keeping Annabeth has her play at Sally's apartment. I work at keeping our house here. I'm studying battles of the world wars. The civil war I'm also studying. My boss is having me dig up artifacts.**


	41. Chapter 41

Frederick starts reading." I'll read." he said.

 **Frederick POV**

 **I have been looking at the old times. The artifacts are really cool. I keep looking at books. Annabeth hasn't attracted any monsters yet. Samantha has me coming over to keep her company. Magnus is really doing good. Dad is helping Mom keep the house clean. Randolph is keeping his family close. I have been keeping Annabeth safe from him. Dad has Samantha close so he can visit. Natalie is her first name. She likes going by her middle name. Ann and ,Samantha are her middle names. I keep going to see my family. Gabe Sally's husband stinks. You can't smell anything but his scent. I keep going to my job.**

 **Gabe POV**

 **I have the kids in the apartment. Poseidon is watching them. My cans are all around the house. The kids friends are over. Sally is working at the candy store. My own wife is out and working. She has left me here to stay in the house. The maid that is hired by Poseidon cleans up the apartment. My friends are playing poker with me. I keep looking for my magazines. Sally is making food for everyone.**

Sally is thinking of gabe.

 **I was making my study for myself. The others were helping me around the house finding magazines. Sally's children were playing with their toys. I kept looking at the street.**

 **Sirius POV**

 **I have been writing to Lily and Sally. The war is keeping me busy and Voldemort is having death eaters fight the order. Aurors are fighting them as well. I have Hera with me talking. Voldemort is taking the death eaters to fight. The Minister is trying to keep him back. The order is fighting with the death eaters right now. I'm thinking of Bellatrix doing spells right now. Bellatrix is training new members. I'm training new members for the order. The Aurors are coming here to learn from me that can be trusted. They are flashed by Hera. Alastor is getting new members always. The prison Azkaban is where prisoners are. Aurors are shooting spells in duels. They are progressing very well. Lily says they are doing well. I duel with some of them. The death eaters are sending more attacks to London. Diagen Alley is watched by Aurors now.**

 **Reglaus POV**

 **I have been fighting Aurors and order members. The dark lord is wanting information on Attacks being planned by Aurors. I freed the Auror that Bellatrix was torturing. Bellatrix was just becoming unhappy. Rhoduplhus is spending time with Bellatrix. They go to the Leaky Cauldron.**

Lily is thinking of their halloween together.

 **Lily POV ( Going back to halloween)**

 **It is October and the Children are happy. I'm setting up decorations. The children love seeing the witches, werewolves , and many other creatures. Remus is helping us. He is helping Quirrell out in class. The pay is well. Sirius and Hera have a boy named Heracles Jr. The house is beautiful and we are making cookies. James is making sure that their radio station isn't found. Halloween we celebrate. Christmas is another holiday. The children are sad that we stay in the house so much. Zeus apparently had a son named Jason with his mortal lover. I was happy for them.**

 **Beryl POV**

 **I have Jason now doing so much.**


	42. Chapter 42

Apollo started reading the book." I will read." he said.

 **Beryl POV**

 **I have been keeping the children calm. Samantha came over and talked. We have decided to stay in a different city for a while. Jason is a Roman demigod. Zeus is keeping close to us. I have been cooking food for everyone. The children are happy to explore. We have been trying to play.**

 **Samantha POV**

 **The apartment is where he is safe. I married one of Gabe's friends. Annabeth comes over and visits. The monsters are staying away. This one is way nicer than Gabe. The scent keeps us hidden. His cans are all over the floor. The boots Andy wears are very disgusting. Andy is eating right now. Magnus is safe with Andy here. I'm a Museum head at the Boston Museum. Randolph is still working at Harvard. Andy has a job but stays at home with the Baby sitter. He works from home. Andy loves Magnus. Annabeth visits here a lot. My siblings don't talk much with me. Randolph is trying to find proof of his studies. Andy is making websites for the Museum.**

Samantha thinks of what they did.

 **I keep feeding Magnus. The cans have to be picked up always. I got Sally whose Uncle is doing better and works at the Ministry of magic. He is making sure Randolph keeps his job. The apartment is covered with Andy's clothes. The rooms are smelly. Air spray makes it durable. We take Andy's car to go somewhere. The restraunts are very good.**

 **Randolph POV**

 **I wonder what my sister is doing. She hasn't had any problems with her child. Annabeth is a Greek demigod. A Norse demigod is my Nephew Magnus. Andy is able to cover his scent. Annabeth my neice he even can cover. Andy is able to cover them. Samantha is happy with their marriage. The monsters are confused on where to find them. I visit Frederick and see that Annabeth is learning from Athena to read. The gods have been allowed to help raise their kids. My wife and daughters are safe at home. Athena visits Samantha and takes Annabeth. Dad is helping Mom make dinner at our home we grew up in. Being Demigods we have lived in Persephone's cabin. Grandma didn't let them build her cabin unless Mom had a cabin. Camp half blood is getting better. Annabeth is helping Athena make blue prints for new cabins.**

 **Chiron POV**

 **I have been keeping campers calmed down. Some are helping Kronos get stronger. Lady Athena is helping with the cabins. The Gods are planning for the Romans and Greeks to meet. We have been having fights of who supports the Titian lord. Father is planning something. The pit is growing restless. The gods helping raise their kids now helps. The campers train now more. They don't know the big three broke the oath. Persephone is having campers be peaceful.**

Persephone is thinking of that time at camp.

 **Dionysus is trying to be nice. Lord Zeus has him banished here. The council now has to be here by orders of Lady Rhea. The camp directors and me keep having meetings. Persephone is in the head chair. She has been here since it opened like me. The gods are watching the meeting. The campers don't know of this room. Dionysus has been complaining about the campers. I talk about how there training has went. The Romans are in the future going Meet the Greeks. Their being flashed here today. We welcome them to the camp. Athena's cabin ignores them. The counselors are coming to meet us in the game area.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **Dionysus is still complaining about the campers. We have the Praetors of Camp Jupiter here. Athena is not looking at them. I agree with her, they had no right to take away her war goddess title. Terminus in his actual body is here. He thinks Athena deserves what she got. I say thats why he is only trusted with boundries.**


	43. Chapter 43

Athena started to read." I'll read."She said.

 **Ares POV**

 **Athena got what she deserved. Though Persephone and her get dates with Hephaestus. Persephone is usually with him. I've always wondered what going on a date with Athena would be like. Though she is a maiden goddess. Theseus Poseidon's immortal son is who she dates. They are both smart and love each other. I have been giving flowers to her. She doesn't know it is me. I have been trying to ask her on a date. She has so many kids with her brain that are demigods. I remember her being stuck in Father's head. Metis and her came out. Hephaestus was able to free them.**

 **Metis POV**

 **I remember Zeus ate me. His stomach wasn't a great place. I was having his child and stuck in there. I made her armor. Athena was growing and I was trying to make clothing for when she came. I went to Zeus's head and saw that He had married Hera. Me being his first wife and he ate me. She was now the lucky one. When Athena came I was happy. She was so beautiful. His stomach was our home. I was stuck in there. Athena had us come up to his head.**

Metis was thinking of how they did.

 **I started pounding like were stuck in his head. I wondered if I could contact Hera. _"Hera help me, it is Metis. Athena my daughter and me are stuck in here."_ I thought. _," Zeus when he ate me , we were going have a child. Please help me."_ Hera was looking at Zeus funny. We were stuck inside his head. I was thinking of how we would be in there forever. Hera hopefully heard me. We were pounding to get out.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was remembering when Zeus had Metis and Athena in him. I heard her inside him. He is saying it is just headache. The Titianess and Goddess are stuck in his head. I got Hephaestus and told him what was happening with Zeus. The dear husband of mines was just very hard to live with at times. I was thinking of in the Hospital what to do. Apollo would have to confirm this. Two people were in Zeus. I thought of how to get Metis and Athena out without hurting Zeus. Apollo was trying everything to make his headache stop. Storms were happening all over Greece. I knew Metis had been his first wife. She I heard from her thoughts were happy for us. She is still friends with me. I saw him hurting. I got Apollo to look in his mind. He was susprised that they were in there. Zeus was looking at me weirdly. They could fade if not tooken out of him.**

 **I was keeping to myself. How do we get them out.**

 **Apollo POV**

 **I had wondered how to tell father what Hera told me. They would be ethier stuck in him or fade. Father was yelling and pounding the table.**

Apollo was thinking of how that day went.

 **Father was getting angry. " Father Metis was having your child when you ate her. The child is a girl. Athena is her name. " I said. ," There pounding inside your head. They are the reason you have a headache." He was pale and looking at me weirdly. He wasn't looking happy right now. He started crying and pounding more hard. He knew what could happen to his baby girl and First wife being inside him. Athena and Metis were with my vision inside His head still pouding. I tried to find a way to get them out with hurting him and them.**


	44. Chapter 44

Hephaestus is starting to read." I'll read." he said.

 **Apollo POV**

 **I remember how he wouldn't stop crying. He went to the throne room. He got color back. He was angry through out the meeting. Hera calmed him down. Metis is Hera's friend. She says it will all be okay. Father was keeping to himself. I looked at the mortal world. It was not doing well. Mortals were begging for mercy. My children wondered what was happening. I have Hephaestus get his Machine and do what he has to.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **All I could think of was Athena could die inside my stomach or my head. Metis could die as well. They were in side my head. Athena was screaming Let me out of here. Metis was pounding and screaming as well. My head was really hurting. I wanted to look into my mind to see if they were okay. The fates helped me with that. Athena looked like me and Metis. Metis was pounding like Athena. She was still beautiful. My own child was stuck in me. The mother of her as well. The world would never get to see them. Metis knew I was looking and showed a smile.**

Zeus was crying about how this happened.

 **I knew we had a kid but thought it could stay in there. Mortals were begging mercy. I didn't listen to what was happening in the world. The world was suffering because my emotions were so jumbled. The one thing I saw was Hephaestus with a machine.**

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **I was thinking of how to get them out. The Pressure was building in Father. They holded him down. I cut into his head. I did it where he wouldn't be hurt. I felt Athena and Metis still in there. I was backing away. Mother stopped me and held my hand. She had said she was sorry about throwing me off Olympus a long time ago. She led me to Father and helped me put the Machine in. I made an opening in Father's head. I just put a mental message and said , _Metis have Athena come out first._ Then Athena came out in robes and full battle armor. I saw her falling and father catched her. Then Metis came out.**

 **Athena POV**

 **I remember being happy when Father catched me and mother. Apollo came and got mother a seat. I was sitting on his lap. He looked in my memory and saw mom holding me after being born.**

Athena is thinking about that time.

 **The world looked so different and I got up and started to walk. Mother was smiling. The fates came and made me the Goddess of wisdom and warfare. I was looking at Olympus. The world seemed to be what I dreamed. Then A throne showed up. It was like it was calling me. I sat on it. Everyone was smiling at me. Father had a big smile. Mother now has a throne like the minor gods. Remembering how everyone smiled and I looked around at everyone. Father had his head closed now. I went to walk with Mother.**

 **Helen of Troy**

 **I have been going to see everyone on Olympus. Menelaus is with me here. Heracles is sometimes here. Paris has also been here and I hide from him. Father has mother here with me. Paris is living in an apartment.**

 **Persephone POV (Its around Novenber here.)**

 **I'm with Mattew , Marie's father. We use to have fun on dates. Thanks giving is coming. I remember the Middle ages, the barn that I owned was safe. One of my mortal lovers was worried that people would rob us. The winter was cold and we closed our house to others. Mother was visiting us and keeping us busy.**

Persephone was thinking of that time.

 **I was keeping us safe. His neighbors had found out he is a wizard. I oblivated them. The villagers were trying to find out what he was doing. We were at the cottage under the Fidleus charm. A dark wizard was looking for him.**


	45. Chapter 45

Magnus took the book and started to read. " I'll read." he said.

 **Persephone POV ( This is October)**

 **I was keeping ready for the Halloween Ball. My husband is preparing the ball room for the campers. The Gods are getting ready for tonight for a meeting. The month may be near the Beginning. We are cooking the food and preparing our costumes. We are sending the campers invitations and they can send their Parents an invitations. Hades , and Me have invited our children, mortal lovers, and grandchildren already. They can bring their family members they want. I give the invitations to the satyrs. They are giving out the Invitations. The campers will find out soon. Grover is helping get them out. His dad and Uncle are helping as well.**

 **Grover POV**

 **I'm with daddy and uncle. Mommy is baking at home. I was trying to get invitations around. Everyone was still asleep. I went into Athena cabin and put the invitations at the cabin counselor's desk. I went to Daddy and he gave me more to put in cabins. Nemesis's cabin is being built right now. I have gone to Hermes cabin. Nemesis cabin was worked on after dark. They finished building it. The Hermes campers are sleeping.**

Grover thought of how he did that.

 **I put magic gloves and shoes to be on the wall. I put them on the Hermes counselor pillow. I gave the Nemesis counselor their invitations. He would find them with his letter and be happy. I went to the Artemis cabin and the hunters were resting. I tip toed and put them next to Miss Zoe. Lady Artemis is here. I put her invitation next to her. I tip toe out. Daddy and Uncle got their letters into cabins. Ares cabin I went into with the Gloves and shoes. I went on the wall. I put the Invitations next to their counselor. Then I went to Hypnos cabin, Morpheus , Enyo, Tyche, and Eros. The cabins counselors have their cabins invitations. I went to Apollo cabin and put them next to the counselor. I got out and did Demios and Phobos next. They were done. The romans had gotten theirs delievered by Lord Hermes this morning before they woke up.**

 **Hermes POV**

 **I had gotten my Invitation and got the others to who they needed to be to. Grover the satyr I watched and other satyrs. They had been given theirs by me before they woke up. Father, Hera, Mother, Leto, and Demeter had theirs. Demeter was first on the list. The parent of each cabin had their parents invitation. Demeter and Athena were actually first on the list. Athena had hers. Apollo got his delievered. Hecate was wondering what to do. She was also one of the Firsts with Hera. Hera had been planning her costume. Artemis had already gotten hers as a first. Aphrodite,and Hephaestus were at the camp visiting. Poseidon had gotten his. They were all asleep like planned when this happened. I went to Persephone to tell her the progress. " It is going well so far." I said. " Good, very good." She said. I went back to doing my job Dionysus kids would be giving him his invitation.**

Hermes thought of how it went.

 **Persephone POV**

 **I went to Adonis's room. He was still asleep. I put his invitation down and Left. Aphrodite is down here as well. Today the parents as usual are going be visiting camp. They are spending time with their kids to make them happy. Aphrodite's showed up next to her. The children had woken up. One was here and left it and got teleported back. She was in a guest room. I went back to my room. We were planning the Decorations now. The food is being prepared. The decorations were being put up. I went to the camp. DemiTitians are here now with their parent's cabin. Chiron was sleeping and I put his invitation down. I was down in the underworld and here. Be able to be in many places comes in handy.**


	46. Chapter 46

Samantha started to read."I will read." She said.

 **Grover POV**

 **I went to Hecate cabin, and Hephaestus cabin. Other satyrs were helping as well. Daddy said we had down our invitations. Lady Artemis uses her mind like Lady Athena to have children. The campers are overjoyed and so are the hunters. We have gotten everyone their invitations. Pan is still here and has children. I keep thinking of how we are doing. Daddy has been looking for Pan and so has Uncle Ferdinand. He is searching for where he has gone into hiding. He isn't fading , but hiding.**

 **Athena POV**

 **I get to go to a party. I go to camp half blood. I remember when in Fathers stomach. Mother and me planned how to get out. When we had gotten to his head. We started pounding and started screaming. Mother had sent Hera a mental message. Father was raging. He knew about it later that night. We were in there for days. Hephaestus had to work on the machine. I chose my costume. Father is really doing fine these days. I wondered when we would get out.**

Athena thought of their time in their.

 **I still banged so I could make some Noise to let them Know I was in here.**

 **Apollo POV**

 **I remember what was happening. Father had been raging for a couple of days. I was with Hephaestus making sure the machine was perfect. Father had to come daily for me to check his vitals. Athena and Metis were still doing perfect. We were able to get them food. Mortals were trying to find out why father was in such a mood. Those days were when my children kept pestering me on it was going. Athena and Metis were stuck in his head. I gave Father medcine to relax. Rain, thunder, and Lighting were raging from the clouds. Mortals had been hiding in their houses. The throne room had a throne from Hephaestus made for Athena. I wondered what she looked like. Then some woman came in a vision in my mind. " Who are you." I asked. " I'm Athena, who are you." She asked. " I'm Apollo your half brother." I said. She really was stunning. She tried to walk towards me." Sorry I'm restrained by my prison. I would come and shake your hand. " Athena said.**

 **I was thinking of what to do. Fathers head was hurting. Then I saw her screaming let me out. I knew she needed out.**

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **I was remembering how the days went by making the machine. Apollo was getting worried. He looked pale, he had saw Athena. I had finished it after a while Father was keeping calm.**

Zeus was thinking of the time.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I was remembering how Athena had been with Metis in my head. The pounding meant they were alive. My head began becoming unbearable. The weeks were becoming hard. My health was going down hill. I took Medcine to stay on top. Athena was becoming more pale and weak. I needed to get them out soon. " APOLLO GET HERE NOW." I bellowed. He came running. " We need to get them out now." I said. I was becoming more pale and they weren't getting any better. I went to my throne. Hephaestus came with the Machine. The Olympians had come. They made a small hole for them to come out of. I was getting a sick feeling. Why weren't they coming out.**

 **Athena POV**

 **I remembering being in fathers head. Weeks had passed by. Then a hole showed up, we could use it to escape. Mother had me go first. The Front of the head I was at. Would any one want me out of here. Would they accept me." WHY AREN'T THEY COMING OUT." Father yelled crying. I decided to make my entrance to Olympus. I jumped out of His head. My gray robes and Battle armor on. Mother made them along with other things. Mother came out and I almost fell but Father catched me. He looked alarmed at what had happened. Once sitting on my throne, my domains showed up. I went for a walk with Mother. Father's head was closed again. I was just looking around until Hera had me come with her.**


	47. Chapter 47

Randolph started to read." I will read." he said.

 **Hera POV**

 **I was getting Ready for the Ball. I remember welcoming Athena. She was so new to this. I making my costume and thinking of what to do. I went to the camp and think of Dionysus trying to get me to change his punishment. I had his mother Semele put here with him. His wife Ariadne is here as well. I was thinking about his complaining. He had just started up. The campers were in trouble like the usual. I had given Medusa peagus and Chrsyor her sons. The sisters of her are still alive. I was thinking of the camp under Persephone and his control. Persephone is the mature one. Chiron was getting the demigods in order. I went and looked at the camp.**

 **Semele POV**

 **I was looking at my son and wondering what to do. He was sent here by Zeus to dry out. Persephone had made sure a long time ago those wouldn't be allowed. Dionysus is looking at the campers and wondering what to do. I remember Hera had been watching me as a gold cloud. The guy I had been dating was being secretive. He revealed him self to be Zeus and I was trying to adjust to him. Ganymede was also made his immortal lover. I remember him.**

Semele is thinking of those days.

 **I was going on dates with him. The other came later. I was wondering what Zeus wanted with me. I kept getting presents from him. Hera watched us from that cloud. She was looking at what Zeus was doing. I went to see the others. When I was having Dionysus he made me stay on Olympus. He was growing to become bigger in there. When he was born, I was happy.**

 **Ganymede POV**

 **I remember Zeus taking me to Olympus. Hera never really talked to me. She just keeps her distance. I went to see Zeus and he made me stay in his palace. I have never been aloud out even now. I remember my brother had Hera becoming his. Then Zeus knew that He needed to keep this one from finding his Queen. She was with my brother by choice. llus was tooken by her. She made him immortal. His mortal self was on earth with his wife. His wife had a mortal half and immortal. The two combined when their mortal selves died. Hera has always been nice when talking to me.**

 **Maria POV**

 **I was thinking of my other family members here. My cousins were with their families. Marcus and Sophia were talking with each other. They are great siblings. Father looked at his siblings. We looked at each other, even our distant releatives were here. Pietro I had as our Neighbor put here by Hades. My family doesn't remember me, that is good. Marcus came over and was looking confused. " Hello, I'm Marcus." He said. "I'm Maria." I said. It wasn't enough for him to remember me.**

Maria was thinking of him.

 **He had been in the lethe like the children and my other family members but except my dad and siblings. I was with Hades and the kids. Marcus had been going to their collection of old drinks. He sat down by me and looked at me. He fell uncounsouis. I took him to my room. My family was at my room. Mother was singing him to sleep. Sophia was looking at Photo Albums. She started getting a headache. I got her Tea, her favorite drink. I looked into Marcus's dreams. Our memories together. He was watching them looking devestated. I went with Hades and the children to listen to the radio.**

 **Marcus POV**

 **My memories were on fast forward. I looked for this Maria. The Man she was with was now in my head. He showed me one his memories. " Hello my beloved cousin Maria." A man said. " Hello dear Marcus, your early for the Dinner. Cousin please sit down." Maria said. The Man was me and I went and sat down. " This is my boyfriend Hades. Hades this is my cousin Marcus." Maria said. " Nice to meet you Marcus." Hades said.**


	48. Chapter 48

Marcus started to read." I'll read." he said.

 **Marcus POV**

 **" Nice to meet you Hades." I said. Maria brang the pasta she was cooking over." Their just like Grandma makes." She said. We eat and and the Family comes over. My head started hurting, I remember Maria. I started crying, Aunty Persephone and Uncle Jeffrey , and our cousins I was a little girl in this memory. " Marcus what Job do you want when you grow up." Maria asked. " I want to be a lawyer when I grow up." I said. " I want to be a teacher when I grow up." Maria said. I woke up and saw Maria with Hades a god, and their children. She had told me about him being the lord of the underworld a long time ago. I was pale and got up and went into her bathroom and cried and screamed. I was crying of how I could forget her.**

 **Sophia POV**

 **I was thinking of this Maria. I remembered her, she is my cousin. I run and go hug Maria. I hug Aunt Persephone. We all were close to them, the whole family and even distant relatives to us Were close to Aunt Persephone and Uncle Jeffrey and their kids. Maria looked beautiful since I last saw her. Aunt Persephone I hugged. Hades was with her still. I went and got Marcus. His eyes were blood shot. He was sobbing hard. I picked him up and put him near Maria. Everyone remembered them now. " Papa so nice to see you." Maria said. " Its nice to see you my daughter Maria." Uncle Jeffrey said.**

Sophia was happy about this.

 **I ran to Uncle Jeffrey. I ran and hugged Uncle Jeffrey. Everyone had been crying. Their eyes were blood shot. " Hello Dear how was today." said Aunt Persephone. " It was wonderful dear." said Uncle Jeffrey. Our grandparents had been turned to their late twenties. Our parents and uncles and aunts had been turned younger. Uncle Jeffrey is younger. Maria is still in her early thirties. We all are almost the same age as cousins. Were in our early thirties. My world was happy.**

 **Maria POV**

 **I was with the kids and Hades at the Cafe. Hades is getting me presents for our anniversy. Marcus and Sophia come over daily. Bianca and Nico are playing with each other. Zeus seems not to know we still live. The underworld is where we will have to go when we get out of here. Halloween is almost here. Alecto comes as a lawyer when Hades isn't here. That copy of me is still in the underworld. Hades ruined Zeus's relationship with A Nymph when this happened. They got back together, I remember that the children were just staying by me. The children are playing with arcade games. Mom is talking to me. The employees are getting pumpkins put up. Hades is here and giving me earrings. The earrings are beautiful. I keep going to the gardens and Hades is with me. The children are playing with Nymphs. I have them close so that we can be a family. I remember we all took a picture in the 40's.**

 **The others are doing many things around here.**

 **Bianca POV**

 **I keep looking at our parents. Alecto watches us here. Mom is keeping us busy. Dad is doing a lot around the underworld. Nico is curious about what happens outside of here. We keep doing so many games and other things around here. The Library is fun to be in. Grandpa is with us right now. I keep thinking of what the books are about. We take a Lotus and go back to what we were doing. Dad is making Mom gifts.**

Bianca is thinking of when they spent time in there.

 **I see Minos is here. He has an immortal part here and his mortal part is in the underworld. This is his ghost to be exact. He could tell our uncle about us. Grandpa takes us to the arcade. I have been doing games and staying with Nico. I see this guy gabe with this Percy kid. He hides his scent. Dad won't ever tell us his name. This Kronos guy meets here and tries to find someone. Mom has been keeping us close. He leaves and we go back to our normal routine. Dad is looking for a necklace for Mom.**

 **Hades POV**

 **I have been keeping Zeus out of knowing where I go. The party has been planned. Father is planning his war. Campers are on both sides. Father has gotten campers and minor gods to join him.**


	49. Chapter 49

Sophia starts to read."I'll read." she said.

 **Hades POV**

 **I have been looking at Micheal Varus and seeing him with his co praetor try to keep everyone calm. I have been worried that Father would be back to make me his heir again. Father is getting Romans with Greeks on his side. Janus is watching his son. Gaea is rising from her sleep. She senses her children here. The Giants she is raising, I have been keeping them down here. Father is having his spies look down here. Some gods aren't claiming their kids. Aphrodite has made a list of who their parents are. She is down here always to be with Adonis. Apollo is looking for Orion the Giant. They still rebel agianist the camps.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I have been keeping a list. Apollo and Hermes have a lot of unclaimed children. Thanatos doesn't even know from his affiars that children come. I have him come over. I show him the list. He is shocked he has kids. I have been keeping My children under my eye always. Heracles children are still wondering who their father is. Deianira Hercules wife and one of Persephone's children long ago is with her mom. She understood her husbands life. I keep thinking of what to do.**

Aphrodite is thinking of their talk.

 **She is immortal. She is here hiding. Heracles is here and I show her to him. He runs and hugs her. He sees the children he has. These demigods are in the basement of Hermes cabin. There are many rooms that add to the cabin. Campers are showing up all from around the world. Rhea shows up and I show her list of kids to her. Atlas gets his list. Harmiona gets her list. Zagreus , and Melinoe are given lists. I have been watching the Gods and titians look at this.**

 **Eros POV**

 **I have been getting old files of couples out. Hera and Artemis have started to Claim their children. The camp has become shocked at this. They found out Hera has Affiars like Zeus and Artemis uses her Brain like Athena to have children with Mortal Lovers. I have seen campers eyes buldge out when they walk by them. The kids see their parents Hera's children protect their half siblings. Artemis shoots an arrow at people trying to get to her children. Hera's kids are being led by Ares's kids to their activities. Apollo and Leto and their kids glare at anyone who looks at Artemis and her children. Kids are being claimed.**

 **Artemis POV**

 **I see my children being happy. Apollo is shooting arrows at anyone flirting with my kids. Mother just takes them away from the person. Sammy is talking with a friend.**

Artemis thinks of the other times.

 **Zoe just shot an arrow near a girl trying to sneak up on him. Father made them all take an oath of being enteranlly a single person while at camp. Father sent a lighting bolt at the girl. Apollo just picked Sammy up and put him on his shoulders. Apollo dragged his friend Daniel behind him. Apollo doesn't like the girls flirting with Sammy. He learned that my children father likes. I have been keeping them busy.**

 **Apollo POV**

 **Sammy is my nephew from Artemis. These annoying girls don't get leave him alone. They are immortal with hunter immortality. Zoe nightshade is sending them to the Hunters camp. They are still in camp half blood. They will be around their mother the Most. Her Mortal lovers are immortal this way.**


	50. Chapter 50

Sammy is starting to read. " I'll read." he said.

 **Apollo POV**

 **I am doing a lot today. The children of mine are still at camp watching Artemis's children. I'm in love with Calypso. She has a wonderful home. Odysseus is still a tough subject. I talk to her and find her interests out. Penelope is with Odysseus in Eyslium, I keep her off this topic. Atlas visits her on this island. Gaea is watching I see. She hasn't alerted her children to her being back. " _Hello Apollo, how is Olympus. I see that you are confident that your side will win again."_ said Gaea. She was coming from the sand. _" My Giant children will rise and destroy Olympus. My Titian children will be avenged. "_ said Gaea. Calypso and Atlas were hiding and watching this from the other room. I have been looking for Orion. She is getting annoying. **

**Kronos POV**

 **I sense someone I haven't seen in a Long time. I flash to the place. The woman looks framiliar. Its Mother, and She is rising. "Mother is that you." I asked through my tears. Mother turned around and Smiled. The Person she had been talking to had Flashed out. _" Hello my son. It is wonderful to see you Kronos darling. How are the others."_ said Mother. " Their fine Mother." I said. We head back to my house. Mother is rising her Giant children. The Titians are going win this war. My army is just starting. Mother has brang back some dead people. **

Luke thought of this, Kronos is happy.

 **The Army won't know of this. Mother needs to gain her strengh back. Atlas comes and gives me news. The Demigods are causing riots. I have been waiting for the right time. Our army still needs time to rebuild. I send the Demigods dreams to keep it up. My titian children are training to fight in the war. My powers are coming back.**

 **Hestia POV**

 **My children are born from my powers of using Magic and the hearth to make them. I remember Father wouldn't let Mortals near the Hearth. The Titian age was when mortals didn't have Fire. Gaea is planning to rise. She is always stubborn about things. She visited Father and made sure we kept to our rooms. Father had us come to meetings. Demeter could only grow food for them. Mortals were making their food with what they knew. I kept getting half siblings. Father even had children with Mortals. Mother wanted to have the mortals more smart. Father made sure that Demeter was the only one to know how to grow things. I cooked and was the only one who knew how. Prometheus our cousin was curious of how we did this. The titians would only get hot meals when over here. The titians weren't even allowed to advance. Aunt Themis was always mad at Father.**

 **She was trying to get the titians to further. They didn't stand up to Father.**

 **Themis POV**

 **I had Kronos put his children on the council. Those days were when Kronos kept us even in the dark. I went to other Members who were sad about this. Mortals that became his kids lovers only knew how to do this. Mother even fought with him about this. Rhea was planning to leave. Kronos was being stubborn. I had enough being in the dark.**

Themis is thinking of his rule.

 **I had a trial where the council should decide. Kronos was collecting Allies. I got Mother on my side. She was asleep and awake. I knew we needed someone he would fear. We got grandfather's premission to bring back dad. Mother headed the trial.**

 **Gaea POV**

 **My grandchildren are still in power. I want to be back at full power.**

 **(poll for if Bianca and Nico should have a sibling)( Vote on profile)**


	51. Chapter 51

Sammy Valdez started reading."I'll read." he said.

 **Sammy Valdez POV**

 **I see that Hazel is happy. I have been put in the hotel to be with Hazel. Thanatos has been sneaky in the underworld. Kronos is trying to recriut him. Hades is now locking the underworld. He has been busy keeping Thanatos busy. Hazel is keeping me busy. The others are doing many things around the Hotel. I read about calypso being stuck on her island. The islands are staying hidden that use to be apart of Greece. I keep making more machines.**

 **Calypso POV**

 **I have been keeping busy here. Apollo shows up here and gives me flowers. Odysseus I see in my mind here. One of the hero's that use to be on my Island. Penelope is also here. I try to get rid of these past hero's. A boy showed up next. He looked like a scrawny person, spoke some words I don't understand. Apollo showed up and told me I look beautiful. A spirit showed up and she looked like Penelope. Why did she show up. The one of her in my mind showed up. She looked like she was angry.**

Calypso is thinking of her.

 **Why is my ghosts coming back to haunt me. She looked at me and I made her disappear. Spirits have been escaping into the world. I see a man on the Beach. Odysseus is here and I go and take Apollo to my room. Penelope is yelling at me. She is only making a chittering noise. She becomes physical. The first thing I do is throw her onto the Beach. She starts banging the door. Her siutors are back with Odysseus here. I don't want anyone in my house.**

 **Penelope POV**

 **I see my child Telemachus on the island. We are on Calypso's island. I bang on the door. Everyone is looking at me. She won't even let me or anyone else in. Circe appears and comes in. Those two are friends. They go to the beach and talk. I listen to them talk. She is trying to get over my husband. I look and decide to walk up to her. Apollo was kissing her. She seems to be shocked at this. Odysseus is looking at this with Blood shot eyes. I knew he was in love with her. I decide to just keep to Myself. She lets me stay in the guest room. He came and said he is sorry. She looked at place with no one. She saw my husband and other hero's of the past. Odysseus picked her up and took her to her bed. I was crying and and had blood shot eyes to. The others had to stay on the outside. I took our son in the cave.**

 **A hero showed up on her island. The suitors got food from the fates. I knew that hero's were coming here always. Telemachus is watching Calypso from a far.**

 **Odysseus POV**

 **I was keeping Calypso company,The suitors are going on dates with her. She is keeping to herself. We are immortal. Everyone one here is immortal and stuck on the island. The beggar came back as immortal as well. Their families are back and immortal. Apollo is going on dates with her. I have been watching her treat the hero. She is falling in love with him. I decide to make a suitor keep him here.**

Odysseus is thinking of what calypso.

 **Penelope is trying to help her by talking to her. She has seen so many hero's leave. The one thing she needs is people around. The fates are having us all live here now.**


	52. Chapter 52

Ava started reading." I will read." she said.

 **Gabe POV**

 **I was going to see the others in the kitchen. Sally is cooking food for us. Percy and Ava are making circles with water. Poseidon is watching the kids and I start making coffee. Sally is making art. The Paintings are beautiful. Andrew is looking at the paintings. Sally is working at the candy shop still though her paintings are selling. Percy and Ava make paintings as well and let Sally put them in frames. The origianal paintings are still here that Sally made. She makes more to sell. She is writing books as well. The books she wrote is perfect. Museums have taken her paintings. She is making scupltures. Statues she has made very good. The store I work at is still paying me. This art gig is something she is good at.**

 **Dionysus POV**

 **I'm loving these pictures made by this Sally Jackson. The big house has so many of them. The statues are perfect and stunning. I love this kind of art. She is not putting her name on the paintings. The family she has is normal. I'm with my mother. Hera and Persephone have been taking care of Johnathan. He looks Five and is growing. I have been keeping an eye on him. Zeus has been paying attention to this child. Julian is the father of Hylla and Renya.**

Julian is holding hands with Bellona.

 **Bellona has many duties for the Romans. He has them stuck in their rooms. He has become more like a spirit. His father Benito has been like that as well. Persephone went back and he is getting better. Bellona is staying here now. She can't calm him down.**

 **Bellona POV**

 **I have been keeping the kids calm. Benito is taking care of them to. Julian goes back for fighting. He is trying to get better for the kids. They are locked in their rooms always. I know the camp would have trained them properly. I'm starting to train them for camp. Julian is having them locked in the house. The spirits of their anscetors are still watching them. Their father is becoming paraniod. I think its what I told him before father said that everyone could stay and help raise their kids. I start making them their food. The school they go to is safe. Julian is having them spend most of their time in their rooms. I have been trying to calm him down.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I remember seeing King Acrisius of Argos. I went on dates with him. Zeus had just fallen for another mortal. We were dating and he made me his queen. We had Danae as our daughter. He wanted a son and kept trying to get one. We by suprise had a son. Finally he would make Julius our son the Heir. Zeus looked at us. I kept our child inside at all times. The fates had warned me he would try to get rid of Julius. I was keeping to myself and Acrisius obeyed my warnings. Danae was eight when Julius had been born. Acrisius wanted to make sure that we would have a back up. I made everyone swear even the earth to never hurt my child. We were getting more kids. Our kids were growing and Maturing at their own pace. Danae was growing into a fine young lady. Acrisius wanted many children before he couldn't have anymore. Zeus was angry that their were so many children.**

Hera was happy for her children.

 **I kept getting more happy. Zeus and me were happy with each other. He was with many mortal lovers. He had come by and saw our many girls and boys. Danae was free before then.**


	53. Chapter 53

Danae started to read."I'll read." she said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I was wondering of when the affair of Hera and the mortal Acrisius happened. Danae was born from it. The fates had said he wanted a son. He got his son, he is happy. I was angry he wanted so many kids. The kids just ran around the palace. She got more children by him than any other lover. I watched how they kept having more kids. He knew my kid would some how become king. The fates were making his and My son co kings. He was made immortal at 17.**

 **Acrisius POV**

 **I love that Danae, Julius and my other kids are made immortal. I remember that Zeus was going try to get Danae. All my children were made immortal as hunters at Seventeen. They became comepletey immortal when I became immortal after my death. The same with Perseus when he was older. I had locked Danae up to be childless.**

Danae thought about this.

 **The son she would have would kill me. I knew she would be safe in the tower. The guards were positioned everywhere.**

 **Danae POV**

 **I was married to King Polydectes. Father forbidded children from the marriage. He could only come to Argos to see me. Mother was watching me in the tower. She stayed when she could. She had me moved to the palace so I would stay in one of the towers there. Father had the only key.I was only allowed to see my husband from the door. Father would never let him in. Julius would come and visit me. The Guards were watching me always. I kept to my self and looked at the hole for air in the ceiling. Mother had put spells so gods couldn't come in. I was just to be here forever. Zeus had come into my mind and talked to me. Those days were when I was still mortal. I went walking around the tower. Mother let her husband in the tower. Zeus was a golden shower. We were together and had a great time with each other. He left eventually. I was stuck in the tower. I found out I would be having a kid. Mother was supporting me.**

 **She moved me to a Olympus.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I remember when Hera had put Danae on Olympus. I knew she was avoiding me. The other gods and goddesses were watching. She had only seen me as the glitter. I wondered what would happen if she saw me now. I went to Hera's palace and saw here throwing up. She hid in the bathroom. I remember Europa is also Hera's daughter . Danae was keeping in her room plenty of the time.**

Zeus remembers what that time.

 **The Halloween party is coming soon. Danae was hiding back then. I saw she was having a kid. This was our kid. She was having a demigod. She is a demigod and knows how to fight. Hera had taught her when younger as one of her kids. I went and visited her and saw how she was doing. She had our son Perseus eventually. I was thinking of how to keep her away from the world. The People here on Olympus today are happy.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I remember Amphitryon had always wanted to know his father. Heracles was busy at that time. Icarus was his only brother from Hephaestus and Ares, but they were like Fathers to him. Zeus was happy to Have Jason and Icarus. I didn't know what to tell him about Amphitryon. Zeus found out about him at eight and kept him a secret. Heracles was at more peace.**


	54. Chapter 54

Perseus starts reading." I will read." he said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I have been visiting Amphitryon. I remember when at eight he looked just like Heracles. He was learning combat from Ares. Hephaestus taught him forging. Hera as his mother was getting help to raise him. Heracles would come and visit. Hera had him with Hephaestus and at ten Heracles learned about him. He had been drinking at somewhere. I was with Amphitryon and had covered his ears. I put a blind fold over his eyes. I put a helmet with anti hearing on it. He couldn't hear anything. Hera had comed holding him. Heracles looked like he was paling. Amphitryon was squirming around. Hera rubbed his back and he calmed.**

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **I was still taking care of him. Heracles had been staying at my house. Father still drank a lot , though he accepted Amphitryon. I remember those days. "Dad can I go work in the forge." he asked. " Yes son you can." I said. Mother always watched him make new things. Heracles was drinking more. He has his father's strength. Mother watched as I taught him more. Heracles was failing to hold in the pain. His eyes were blood shot. " Your do wonderful darling." Mother said.**

Hephaestus was looking proudly at Amphitryon.

 **I kept looking forward to the day when he would be a professional. Mother encouraged him. He had become one of the people I consider close. Heracles said he couldn't rip him from here. Father decided they would share him.**

 **Heracles POV**

 **I remember when I met Amphitryon. It was mix of joy and confusion. Hera had a child from me. When we were told we would share him, I was suprised. He was going be with both of us. I was trying to hang out with him. Father had us go to a town. I took him hiking. He said Hera liked hiking and loved nature. I didn't know what to do. He was looking around at nature. I just hope his scent isn't strong like mine. I find out that monsters do want him. He fights the monster. I grab him and run. I was frightened at how it found us. He shoots an arrow and kills it. I take him on a hunting trip. I think of how to cover Hera's scent that he inherited. I also found he inherited my scent. I send for Lady Artemis. She gets him the scent of the wild. We go and find The dears of Lady Artemis. I wish I could draw. He gives me a picture of them. The monsters are only coming for me now. The Chimera has come to fight Amphitryon.**

 **I know that if he gets enough Time to run, he will make it. " Run , Amphitryon, run." I yelled.**

 **Amphitryon POV**

 **I remember Dad telling me to run when the Chimera showed up. I ran for it and found some one was in a mortal's body. Kronos the titian lord. Mother showed up and fought him. " STAY AWAY FROM HIM." she yelled. She had put shields up so no would hear. Kronos was trying to get to me. I ran and continued to run. Mother was right behind me. She knew Kronos would't give up.**

Zeus was thinking of this.

 **I saw him running behind us. Vines covered him. Aunt Demeter saved us. We were running while the vines continued to keep him busy. I was wondering how Dad was doing with the Chimera. Mother took my hand and had us keep running. I wouldn't slow down. We went to hide in a cave.**


	55. Chapter 55

Heracles started to read."I'll read." he said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I remember when Amphitryon was being chased by Father. I went down to face father. Heracles was still fighting the Chimera, Echinda had joined her son in the fight. Father tried to get past me but I wouldn't let him. He had bathed in the styx. This mortal thought our rule should end. The others were in the cave behind me. Father had been fighting and trying with this new body to beat me. Echinda had fled. The chimera wouldn't go down. Heracles was still fighting it.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I was keeping Amphitryon in the cave. We went in deeper. Father is trying to get rid of a possible threat to him. The Hydra was now fighting Heracles. The battle with the Chimera had went well. I knew that Zeus could hold him off. My child needed to get out of here. We reached the other end of the cave. This I remember very well. I knew Amphitryon Sr was near by. Heracles was going on this hike origanly with him. Heracles showed up Battered and briused. He ran with us to get farther away. I went to a horse and got it.**

Hera thought of that day.

 **We rode the horse and Heracles took the other horse. The Chimera seemed to be coming for round two.**

 **Heracles POV**

 **I was wondering why Hera was here but didn't question it. We made it to our camp. I took some ambroisa and ate it. I got better and took him somewhere else in the Forest to hunt. Hera stayed at the camp. I love being around him. The others are keeping busy. My children are being claimed. Athena is not helping the Romans at all. She wants her statue back. Annabeth her daughter is destined to do it. I watched her daughter making plans so her mother could reclaim her statue. I remember Amphitryon went with me to see the statue in Athens. It looked exactly like Athena in all her greatness. I have been mostly telling my Roman children don't accept what those monsters say about Athena. Terminus was never favored by Father.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **The Romans wonder why I don't visit them. They made Athena a minor goddess. Jason is told to respect her. Janus doesn't get like the others that are competely roman how Athena is. I told them don't talk to me until they apologize. Athena is giving me the plans to win possible battles. I see Mars at the council meeting instead of Ares. He has been changing his aspects a lot. He has stopped giving Romans help for some reason. Terminus is fighting with Ares or his Roman aspect Mars a lot. Bellona and Enyo are trying to get him to help them. I only help my Roman children when they ask. The roman gods show up at our meeting.**

Zeus thinks of the other ones.

 **I have been ignoring them.**

 **Athena POV**

 **Those filthy little Romans are here. Roman and Greek demigods are here. Father asks me if I have any plans to help settle down things at the camps." Yes Father I do. The campers just want to know their other parent. We have to figure out who their parent is." I said.," The camps are having trouble with this. The Romans are busy a lot of the time. I think some gods need to visit the camps to see if the campers look like any of their mortal lovers." They were all suprised by what I said. The children want to know their parent. " They should also ask them who their mortal parent is." I said.," Aphrodite has a list of all the gods and their lovers. We should prepare for anything." I told the council my plan for battle. We would sneak up on the Titians. Gaea was also rising , I didn't go into detail for they may have spies. Atlas apparently turned all the Minor gods as double agents for us and their kids. They are loyal to us, but also the Titians and Giants.**

 **I went to explaining about the Titians plans for us.**

 **Ares POV**

 **I was keeping Athena's honor protected. The Romans were going have to prove that they could find her statue. Annabeth her daughter was assigned to help her. She has the mark of Athena. The Romans were going to learn.**


	56. Chapter 56

Alceme starts to read." I'll read." she said.

 **Terminus POV**

 **I was looking for the statue of Athena. We really misjudged her. She sneers at me when ever we look at each other. The children of Athena have been charged with this always. Annabeth and Athena's son Matt were in charge of finding the statue. Matt is looking for any clues. The children of Mars have been sent with him. Only some of them. Ares has been looking for it. I'm using my phisycal body to look for it. Daedalus has been inventing still. I watch Bellona's children when she and her lover go on a date.**

 **Bellona POV**

 **I was watching Julian become more Paraniod. The children had become worried by their father. Hylla is helping Renya with learning to fight. Benito is having them stay safe. Julian has weapons to protect us all. He is still solid now. Persephone has them learn many things. I have been trying to get him to relax. He has become more like a spirit. I'm trying to stop him from becoming madness. He is solid. The house is like a fortress. Hylla is making sure Renya is calm. Emily Zhang, Frank Zhang , and Mars are a family. Julian is barcading the doors. His anscetors should have moved on. They want his children to fear them. His siblings are around the city.**

Bellona is thinking of the spirits.

 **I have been scaring the spirits. Julian is looking for monsters and emenies. I have been keeping him calm. The house is just scary these days.**

 **Julian POV**

 **I have been keeping everyone busy. Father is helping me defend the kids and Bellona. Bill my son, Renya's twin brother is safe here. Bellona loved that we had twins. Bill trained with his sisters. I hid him from the world.**

 **Frigg POV**

 **I have been busy keeping Odin busy. Baldr is safe and I made all land even Mistletoe swear to never touch him. He had a kid then. The child was mortal. I remember that Loki got punished for trying to hurt him. The Nourns made the Mortal child Baldr's favorite. I have demigod children. A woman of a viking village he fell for. Baldr is safe here. Odin has been watching Magnus Chase. This is one of the mortal child's descendents. I go to see the child. I made sure to stop Loki the first time. Magnus is his child's name. I remember he loved the mortal lover. I hid them when Loki threatened them. Baldr would have to die for them to be safe. I found the child was married, he could fight well. Loki was right there. I put him in a cage. I had grown plants that could make him immortal. His mother had been hidden. I saw his wife and him had children. I disgiused as an old child took the drink with the plant to make him immortal.**

 **My grandchild was safe. This made his family tied to him. They couldn't die.**

 **Baldr POV**

 **I was remembering when mother made my son Magnus immortal. He was safe so Loki couldn't blackmail me anymore.**

Magnus thought of his anscetor.

 **Magnus and his family didn't get hurt by Loki. I put the Fidleus charm over them. Mother became the secret keeper. Father had Magnus now stay on Asgard. He is immortal and staying with me. My daughter in law and their Children became immortal with him as never being able to be hurt. Father thought to keep him behind me. My lover his mother became my immortal wife.**


	57. Chapter 57

Randoplh started to read." I'll read." he said.

 **Odin POV**

 **I was with Mortals and had kids. Frigg even had kids with Mortals. Loki is still tied up, but he is still able to have kids. Baldr I remember was happy when Magnus and Anna his mortal lover got to be with him forever. I had already had Anna made his wife. I helped Frigg plan her plan. Magnus was going have to be made immortal. Magnus got hided under the Fidleus charm. I brang him to Asgard. His family also came. Magnus was hidden in my Palace. I made sure Loki couldn't kill him.**

 **Loki POV**

 **I remember Gods trying to shoot arrows at Baldr. When I tried to get him to be able to die. Magnus and his family were tooken to Asgard. The children had kids with mortals. Magnus was stuck in Odin's palace. Frigg had outsmarted me. That cage holded me while he was made immortal. I looked for him and found him nowhere. Baldr would cry and mourn his son if he died. I was looking for him. Magnus I couldn't find anywhere. The gods were trying to still shoot him.**

Samantha thought of what Frey said.

 **I went to look but nowhere. I just gave up. Thor was trying with the arrows. I saw Magnus by Odin. I was getting angry. I had been outsmarted. Odin had him moved.**

 **Frigg POV**

 **The one thing I planned then had been to protect Magnus. I made everything promise to not hurt him and his family. Loki showed up and watched Thor try to win. Baldr had Anna as another lover. He had her as his wife. The one mortal he would never let be harmed. Loki tried to get Magnus killed when he was on earth. Nothing could kill him. Odin was keeping him near by. His offical name was made Magnus the Warrior. I knew that Thor had been assigned to protect Magnus. Magnus Chase's scent is covered by his step father. Frey even then had told Thor to have a part stay here to protect him. Magnus was on a throne always next to us. Baldr had a Throne next to Magnus. I made sure that Magnus was safe.**

 **Magnus Warrior POV**

 **I was always by my grandparents and dad. I never went anywhere alone. Thor would be by my side always. He still is also. Dad was never willing to let me go far. My step mother accepted father having a mortal his other immortal wife. Mother was very beautiful as young at what father says. Mother married a warrior that smelled entirley human. She did everything for me. I learned to be a warrior from step father. He had children with Mother. Mother always said Father was special. I dealt with step father being mean a lot of the time.**

Annabeth thought about their anscetor.

 **Mother had my half siblings busy training or learning what she knew. My brothers and sisters from step father by mother were like him. Mother went with me to many places. I learned fighting to make her proud. When I was eight step father got ill. We took care of him and he got better. Step father was training me to fight.**

 **Anna POV**

 **I was thinking of my husband that had been mortal. He was teaching Magnus fighting. I took his and our children together's creulty. I knew Magnus didn't like it. The children were scared in their dreams by Baldr. They treated me nicely from then on. Mason was always wanting more children from our marriage. Mason had Magnus training hard. Mason's smell covered Magnus's scent. He needed to train my son for battle.**


	58. Chapter 58

Andrew started to read." I will read." he said. **(Adding twilight and lab rats.)**

 **Mason POV**

 **I have been working at Vahalla. The others are doing well. I'm immortal to see Anna time from time. I remember when Magnus would learn fighting. The others were doing well. I kept the child fed and safe. The others were lucky to be safe. Anna did cooking for me.**

 **Freya POV**

 **I took care of Magnus warrior for Frigg. I'm watching My nephew Magnus chase for Frey. Magnus Baldr's son was always being treated different by Mason. Anna had made armor for me. She made armor for Mason and Magnus and her other kids. Anna's father was a metal worker. Mason was teaching the kids a lot. Magnus at 14 was advanced. Mason was still cold to him. Mason is only immortal as a warrior to see Anna as Odin's warriors. The marriage was upside down. Mason is truly immortal but only as a guard of Odin. Mason started to become drunk.**

Athena thought of this.

 **I went and helped Magnus. Anna had been trying to get Mason to act better. Mason went on the raids out of the country. He took the kids that were his with him.**

 **Anna POV**

 **The house was always quiet when Mason was away. I decided to divorce him. Magnus needed a father figure. My other children with Him needed a father figure. He was going be coming home soon. Mason came home but fell ill. I took care of him. He went on another raid out in the world. Magnus stayed with me. Mason was happy to get back in the world. He found out from Baldr that Magnus was a demigod. He treated him better, so did our kids. Mason taught him fighting. Magnus grew to learn to fight. I have been doing many things. Magnus I wanted to meet his father. He was wondering what his father did as a job. I didn't tell him about the monsters that came near our house.**

 **Magnus warrior POV**

 **I remember when I didn't know my father. Mom just said that he couldn't come and visit. I did what dear step father said to do. Mason just has treated me cold. Then he respected me for some reason. Mason started to show affection toward me. My half siblings showed affection toward me now. Mom is having me train still. When I was little I trained to fight againist enemies. Mason started my training at three years old. I fought with warriors to train more.**

Percy is thinking of this.

 **The days were hard and intense. Mom had Mason be nice to me. The siblings I got from them were mean sometimes. I went to the fields. Mason trains me more there. I have been dueling with swords. The Archrey lessons are good learning. I went to using daggers for close combat sometimes. Learning to run very fast was excellent.**

The cullens and swans are and lab rats and the towns they all are from appear.

 **Elizabeth POV**

 **I have been thinking of Edward. He is my little baby. The cullens are in town. I know Donald Davenport and work for him. Edward Sr my husband is still here. The Bionics are being done. All of the Cullen families real family members are immortal. Demeter my mother got Apples for us all to be come immortal. I teach at the high school. Spring creek is great to be at. Prinicpal Perry is just becoming the Prinicpal. Edward is in ninth grade. He is in my English class. Edward looks at me strangely. Aro the lead vampire knows of the Greek gods being real. Persephone is his mother. Alice Edwards adopted sister is in this class with him. I remember when he was a baby. The only thing in life that made me happy. I leave to go to the teacher lounge. Edward and Alice are following me. I talk to the others. Once school is over I go back to my house. I go to Mr. Davenport's building.**

 **The bionics are doing well in these stages.**

 **Edward POV**

 **I know that my mother is alive now.**


	59. Chapter 59

Edward started to read. " I'll read." he said.

 **Carlisle POV**

 **Esme is making sweaters for the children of the neighborhood. I went to work at Davenport hospital. A Woman that looks like Elizabeth Masen was here. I don't know but I was shocked. The same green eyes she has. She was signing papers for everyone. The owner had her sign papers here for the bills. I remember Elizabeth on her sick bed in 1917. A woman would visit her. She wore a black dress and had Elizabeth's eyes. She appeared as a nurse but did anything for Elizabeth. The other patients she helped out as well. Edward looked happy to have her around. She was the only one able to make Elizabeth feel better.**

 **Alice POV**

 **I went and talked to Carlisle. Elizabeth Masen sounded like a great person. I went to the hospital and watched her. She was very busy. Edward was trying to remember her. A woman That I knew somewhere from was looking at me. She looked like me, but felt homey and warm. I went to her and saw that she looked like me. " Oh dear, your all grown up." She said.," You've made me proud." I was thinking of who she could be. I remember her then. My mother and she is still alive." I'm Hestia goddess of family and the Hearth."Mom said.," Your mother."**

Alice was glad to have her back.

 **I hugged her and was glad for to see her agian. Elizabeth was coming this way. " Hello you must be Miss Masen."I said. " Yes I am." Elizabeth said. I knew that Edward missed her dearly.I asked Carlisle if she looked Framilar to him. He said yes to me.**

 **Edward POV**

 **I remember mom got better in the 1917 flu but 1918 was not so lucky. Mom had been taking care of dad and He was looking bad. I went to school and came home. Mom was making our food. I started to take care of Mom. The house was where we stayed. Mom was making dad his favorite soup. I followed Mom to her home. I remember Mom was getting sick in 1918. She was happy to see me. " So Edward, you know it is me." Mom said. I hugged her and started to sob, even though no tears came. Mom was just like I remember her. Dad was doing paperwork. Mom's beautiful green eyes were looking at me. They had the warmth even they had back then still. I had brang back her jewelry. She was wearing it again. Mom let Alice and Rosalie wear some of her jewelry still.**

 **Demeter POV**

 **I have been growing plants. The world is doing well. I keep watching Elizabeth and her family back together.**

Magnus is looking at everything around them.

 **Frigg POV**

 **I have been watching the mortals. Odin is having our children together do many things. I was watching many do a lot.**

 **Hera POV**

 **Zeus is cheating again. The others don't get why he is always doing this. I remember when the marriage started. We had a great time together. Ares is always going to watch war. I have been trying to get him to find some time for me. My son is doing nothing. Ares is always going somewhere with Aphrodite. Zeus is propably off with some woman. Our aniversey is today and he forgets. I go to my palace.**


	60. Chapter 60

Semele starts to read." I will read." she said.

 **Semele POV**

 **I know its Zeus's wedding aniversy. Hera is just thinking to herself. Zeus is on a date with Ganymede. This is revolting. I then see he is bringing him to his palace. Zeus is really lucky its early in the morning. " Zeus I need to tell you something." I said. I tell him what day it is. He is running to Hera's palace. He comes out carrying Hera in his arms. The Halloween ball is coming. In a two weeks it will happen. The campers train and do many things. The camp is getting ready for the Halloween ball.**

 **Dionysus POV**

 **I have been keeping camp busy while Persephone finishes preparing for the ball. The campers are getting jumpy. The statues are becoming good decorations for around here. Mother is sewing more shirts. Persephone has gotten the music planned for the ball. The campers are behaving and not doing anything bad. I wonder what their up to. I walk around the camp. The party for everyone to get their outbursts out of them. Diet coke is all I drink anymore. Chiron is playing cards with me. Father sent Apollo and Ares to work at the camp. The campers are enjoying their time here now.**

Dionysus is thinking of how it went.

 **Persephone is having me do cleaning duty. Apollo teaches archrey with Chiron. Chiron is in charge. Ares is teaching campers sword combat. My children are doing their chores. The children are preparing food for the ball to bring.**

 **Lily POV**

 **I was watching Harry, Nancy, and William preparing for Halloween. Sirius sent letters to us. Hera is making food for them. I know that everyone is doing their jobs. James was doing missions for the order. Peter was hiding from the world. He came over to keep Remus company. Harry is looking at the news. Peter is hiding as Percy Weasley's rat. The boy is looking at so many books. Peter is going to death eater meetings. Voldemort seems to be planning many things.**

 **Hera POV**

 **Danae was followed by Zeus. She is looking at my garden now. I look at Alice Cullen. Hestia has a beautiful daughter. I decide to give her a child. Rosalie Hale has always wanted a child. I decide she should have one as well. Rosalie wouldn't expect a child to be born. I decide to hide in the mist. She is looking at a romantic movie. Alice is happy. Rosalie and Emmett went to their room. I go to them and give Rosalie a child. Alice already is having hers. Jasper doesn't know yet. Alice has decided to take Rosalie and hide.**

Hera is thinking of their children.

 **I look at them. The children are going be beautiful. Rosalie is shocked and wondering what to tell Emmett. Jasper has tracked Alice down. The rest of the Cullen's are shocked. Rosalie comes in and they are even more Shocked. I appear to Alice but no one else. " Congrats Alice dear. The baby will be healthy , just like Rosalie's." I said. The Babies are going be a suprise to Hestia. I got Demeter to agree to this. Jasper is very quiet. Esme is very quiet. I have been planning her a child. My beautiful daughter deserves happiness. I froze my grandchild and made him a vampire. She looks and picks him up. He is like she remembers him when he died.**

 **Demeter POV**

 **I have been with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett are carrying their wives now. I have been watching closely these two. I remember that Zeus wanted another kid with me long ago. He is very stubborn. I hid away because he is Hera's now. Hera was the one I stayed with. Persephone being in the underworld made me sad.**


	61. Chapter 61

Randolph starts reading. " I'll read." he said.

 **Randolph POV**

 **I remember that Mother was worried for Samantha and Magnus. Dad was talking with Mom and they talked about what to do. Samantha is hiding Magnus with Andy's scent. Andy enjoys having Annabeth around. Samantha has been taking Magnus hiking. She holds him while they go around the hill. I stay at Harvard grading papers. My wife and children are safely hidden away from enemies. I stay for my students. The students are fasinated with what their learning. Magnus and Annabeth are visiting with Mom. Mom shows them our apartment.**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **I'm thinking of the books here to read. Magnus is looking around and starts looking at Norse stories. I wonder who is his father. He is looking at a man that looks weird. This man is really happy to see him. Were near the pool at Uncle Randolph's house. He smiles at Magnus and then me. He looks like a guy from Aunt Samantha's book of Norse stories. I went to see him. He looked different from someone else that came and started throwing fire. This guy was fighting with his eyes the color of fire. Uncle Randolph had everyone get inside. He stayed outside to fight.**

Samantha thought of what happened.

 **I was watching our Uncle Randolph fight this Monster. Wolfs also had come. I knew that we were closed in the house. Our uncle was leading them away. Then he came back.**

 **Frey POV**

 **I watched Magnus and decided that he wasn't safe there anymore. I took everyone to somewhere safe. Father was watching them. Randolph was with us. Andy hid his scent. Loki is trying to find him. I saw Randolph fighting a fire giant. I took them all to a hotel to hide. The wolves had been killed. Fire was spreading everywhere. An Elf named Hearthstone saved them from the Fire giant. I knew that he worked for someone. I wondered who could keep Magnus safe. Thor shows up and fights everything. Hearthstone stands in front of me. Loki is here and angry. Randolph is watching the wolves. He is angry right now. I send Loki back to where he belongs. Then we go back to the house.**

 **Thor POV**

 **I watch Frey leave after that. Magnus is to young to fight yet. I decide to make the monsters leave. The child watches me use my hammer. His mother has come and calmed him down. She has been keeping his father a secret. I decide that they need help. I disgiuse as a neighbor. Hearthstone is helping take care of him. I watch him and see that he has yet to grow. His mother is learning that she has to keep him close. Andy is a strange person. He is able to freeze things. He is shocked about it. His mother never told him about his father. His step father is loving and caring. I watch how he is handling his powers.**

Andy is thinking of his powers.

 **I wonder who his father is. He wears gloves that keep his powers in check.**

 **Samantha POV**

 **I love Andy and am trying to help him. He goes to meetings but wears gloves. The job at home keeps him busy. His mother never even told him of his real father. I see that she has been hiding this his entire life. Hearthstone is helping take care of Magnus. I see a guy looking at Andy. He knows that Andy has something going on. He's half frost giant. That makes sense. Anything he touches will freeze.**


	62. Chapter 62

Gunhilla starts reading." I'll read." she said.

 **Hearthstone POV**

 **I have been working for my boss Mimir. Captain Gunhilla also is my boss. She has me watching for Monsters. The child is to young for these battles. She has Magnus being prepared for his fights. Then she is talking about how Nina a girl of Thor's is Magnus's future girlfriend. Nina and him enjoy playing with each other. A monster is near the building. Blitzen is watching him at night. They are to be married when older. I want to know who my parents are happy about. My parents never talk to me anymore. Frigg possessed my mother at the time I was made. Frigg is my mother as well. My magic is helping protect Magnus.**

 **Blitzen POV**

 **My nights with Magnus are doing well. The others are sending people to here. Thor is staying here to watch how everything goes. Gunhilla is sending me to look at books. The others are spending time working. Magnus is very sleepy. I'm doing sewing for new clothes for everyone. Andy is trying to remain calm. Gabe his friend is confused as why he hasn't been coming over. Samantha is having him do his job with Gloves.**

Andy is thinking of his father.

 **I have been doing research on Andy's father. My mother is keeping me updated.**

 **Gunhilla POV**

 **I was trying to keep everyone calm. The others were training to fight. I go find souls and start fighting monsters.**

 **Sally POV**

 **I have been making many things for the Museum that Poseidon bought me. Athena gave me blueprints for to make the city of Ancient Athens. I start to make the buildings on paper. She gives me a crew to build the city. Andrew has come to help me make the city. People from ancient times are helping to build everything. I made a temple and city for Poseidon already. When working at the candy store , I make more details to explain how to build the building. Andrew is making the teams work many hours. Team one is working on the port. They also are making the buildings that were near the port. The market is being done right now. I have the fountains being remade for the city. The statues are being done well. The boats are almost finished. Athena wants it be like it was when she came the first time. I was remaking the Acropolis of Athens then. Poseidon provided water for the fountains. Cyclops helped with the harder work.**

 **I kept making more blueprints. The city would be beautiful.**

 **Andrew POV**

 **I was helping Sally with this art project. The city was coming along really well. The teams are getting the city ready.**

Andrew is thinking of how it looks.

 **I have been thinking of what to do. The Parthenoen is going well. I have the city almost finished. Poseidon and Athena are here to see the city. Poseidon is working on a beach and ocean for the port. He finishes it. Athena is inspecting it. She is giving the city a good review. She has been doing**

 **Athena POV**

 **I remember putting Eriktonius in that box. The snake would guard him. Kekrops I gave him to , and told not to look inside. He listened and I watched from Olympus. He kept the box in his vault where only he could enter. I needed Hephaestus and my son to become immortal. The Fates warned me about what would happen if I gave his daughters it. The city turned out beautiful. A cloth had turned into a living thing due to the Fates. I went to the vault and saw everything is well. I put food in his stomach. Eriktonius was fed because I teleported the food to him. The princess's were trying to get in. After a few days he became immortal.**


	63. Chapter 63

Athena started reading." I'll read." she said.

 **Zeus POV**

 **I see Erikthonius up here. He is doing what he is suppose to do. Ares has been going after Athena for some reason. I have Athena look at the city someone that does art well did. They are remaking ancient Athens when she first visited. Athena wants Poseidon to redo their contest of who will become patron of Athens. The Halloween ball is tonight. We all go and had a fun time. Everyone danced to the music. The decorations of Skeletons and Pumpkins were scary. Ares is doing his job. I have him looking for Athena's statue.**

 **Erikthonius POV**

 **I'm thinking of the contest Mom and Poseidon are having again. This time they are doing many things. I go see immortals around the new city. The demigods are even here. I wonder who will judge this time. Ares is doing a lot of working out. Poseidon is thinking of bringing Peaguses this time. Mom is bringing weaving this time. The mortals are going live here from Ancient times. She is also bringing the Chariot , while Poseidon is bringing net weaving to them. They have to bring two things each.**

Annabeth is thinking of the contest.

 **The others are preparing to watch. This is going be big. A Woman is here as the judge.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **Sally is safe because Gabe covers her scent. My kids are here with him as well. Pegasi and weaving nets is what I'm bringing this time. Sally says we have to bring what we had origianly here as well. The olive tree and my Horses are here. Athena is prepared as usual. She does weaving next, I do net weaving. She shows them the chariot. I show my pegasi. The other immortals are here. Athena wants to be happy. Sally is thinking of what to do. She asks Athena about something. Athena nods and says yes." With Lady Athena's consent, Both Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena are Patrons of this city." Sally said. Athena looks happy and goes to explore the city. Athena named this city New Athens. I go with Sally, the kids, and Gabe to look around the city. Daedalus is making new inventions for everyone.**

 **Athena POV**

 **I have been looking at the city. Erikthonius is with me. I have been looking at the city. I remember Erikthonius in the box those few days. When I came and brought him to Olympus, he was curious. He stared at everything. He went to the assembly building. I went to see the Library.**

Athena thinks about the city.

 **The contest is done wonderfully.**

 **Sally POV**

 **I went to our Apartment and went back to my art. Percy and Ava are glad Annabeth is over. The candy store is a good place to work. Percy is with me here. The art is big with many people. Gabe is staying home always. The kids stay with Poseidon. I have been doing enough to write my book. Gabe is staying in the kitchen. Cleaning up after him is hard. Mom and Dad are visiting and seeing how the apartment looks.**

 **Heracles POV**

 **I went to visit Uncle Poseidon and see him at a cafe. He is tired looking. My demigod children are tiring me out. Kronos is rising and waiting for the time to attack. Amphitryon is doing well.**


	64. Chapter 64

Apollo starts reading." I will read." he said.

 **Frigg POV**

 **I went to watch Magnus Chase. Hearthstone is doing well. The world is doing well. Frey helped his child , he is wonderful as a parent. Balder is looking at his twin brother. My other son is doing well. I wondered what the two of my sons were doing. Balder is safe from all things on earth and so is his son Magnus. Hod is here and safe. He was said to kill his brother. I remember when he ran away. He decided to keep the propchey from ever coming true at all. He left and I was not talking to anyone. I didn't want Odin to suspect anything. One of our children was gone. Balder was sitting near me on a throne. Hod was roaming the nine worlds.**

 **Odin POV**

 **I remember when Balder was here. Frigg had made everything promise to never hurt him. I went through the Palace and didn't find Hod. Frigg was crying always now. I comforted her. I was wondering why she was crying. I found the note Hod left. I turned very pale. My son was somewhere in nine worlds. I went and searched and found him. He was in the Frost giant world. He was freezing to death. " Please let me go father. I'm destined to kill my own brother." he said. I saw him broken. I picked him up and went back to Asgard. He is put back on his throne. Frigg picks him up and hugs him.**

Magnus thinks about this.

 **I went and took Hod to his room. Balder is safe, Frigg made everything on earth promise not to hurt him. Loki is planning to get rid of Hod so Frigg will be sad. I made everything on Earth promise not to hurt him.**

 **Hod POV**

 **I went to my room. I remember when I ran away. The frost giant world would be where I couldn't hurt Balder. Loki can't trick me if I freeze and can't do anything. I left Mom my note then. I see people looking around here from Asgard. Loki is one of them. I won't betray my brother. He appears in front of me. I go running the other way. A cave I go hiding in. I feed my self by hunting my food. Mom will take care of Balder and keep him safe. Frost Giants try to kill me. I use an ax to kill them. Dad must be worried for me. The cold will get everyone who tries to find me. I have a dream where Mom and Dad are crying. Balder is crying because I'm not in our room anymore. I wake up and keep going to a new cave. Dad has now joined the hunt to find me. The cold is finally getting me. Dad shows up and picks me up. We go back to Asgard. Dad makes everything on Earth promise not to hurt me.**

 **Balder POV**

 **I went and saw Magnus safe. My son is safe and isn't endangered. Hod is in his palace. Loki's plan didn't work to get rid of me. Hod ran away once to protect me. I have our palaces linked. He was weak after being gone for a long time. He started distancing himself from me. I just started crying in my bed. Dad comforted me at night. He had blood shot eyes.**

Annabeth thought of what was happenng.

 **He was losing his oldest son from mom to blocking everyone out. Hod was only close to Mom anymore. He wouldn't even play with me anymore. Mom couldn't get him to come out. He just played alone. He sparred alone and wouldn't do it with me. Dad wasn't getting any better. Mom was the only one able to go to Hod. My own twin was cutting off from everyone. I just cried to myself. Mom comforted me about this.**

 **Frigg POV**

 **I was trying to make Balder better. Hod was cutting off from everyone.**


	65. Chapter 65

Zeus starts reading." I will read." he said.( Adding kane chronicles)

 **Odin POV**

 **I was thinking of the time when Hod cut himself off from everyone. I couldn't stand him doing this to himself. I started crying into my pillow. Everyone looked at him already like he had killed his brother. I started scaring everyone from the palace. Hod was pacing around his and Balder's room. He didn't show up at meetings anymore. He went to a different room to stay. A guest room , he stayed in there all the time. Balder expolded at everyone and told them it was their fault Hod wouldn't come anymore. They were shocked and Balder went to his room. He was just silent.**

 **Thor POV**

 **I remember Dad talking to me. I was thinking of the years that Hod wouldn't show up anymore. I'm around their age. Hod was in a guest room. Frigg was at the guest room and are seven and going be eight in a while. I go in the guest room, and cast a sleeping spell on him. I give him to Frigg and we take him back to his and Balder's room. I train with them and so does everyone else. Hod is back in the bedroom, but only talks to Balder, Frigg, and Dad.**

Gunhilla is thinking about this. The nomes all showed up. The Kanes are doing well.

 **I get him and spar with him. He is so sad. Everyone is pale and watching. The others see him get happy again.**

 **Frigg POV**

 **Hod was always hiding away. The others are doing well. I have been watching everything.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I was thinking of when I had a dream. Bast is fighting that snake. Carter is growing to be a good boy. Sadie was just born. Isis helped me free Bast. The children are staying together. Julius is sending me with the kids somewhere. We are staying at Brooklyn. I put a fidleus charm over us. My mother is a witch. Hogwarts was a good place for me. My family is safe. Prince is my Mom's maiden name. The Prince line still has male and female members. Severus my cousin is still in England. My parents are still together. Mom hasn't used her magic in a long time. Dad is trying to do his job as a curse breaker. He did hockey but is at this job now. Mom has been going around different places in England. Dumbeldore is keeping everyone safe from Voldemort. Iskandar is chief Lector of the house of life. I have been keeping Carter and Sadie safe. Julius is still on his mission with Amos.**

 **Severus POV**

 **I'm meeting Ruby in her house. I know she is safe from the dark lord. Auntie Josephine is safe him. She is at Petunia's house to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans always.**

Severus thought of how that visit was.

 **I went to see Carter and Sadie. Those two are so cute. Ruby is so much like Aunt Josephine. Aunt Josephine in youth was so care free. Grandpa and Grandma love seeing Ruby for that reason. Mom and Aunt Josephine would play in the snow together. Mom told me all the stories. When Voldemort rose to power Aunt Josephine as Mom's older sister protected her from all the bad of the world. Mom found out by my dear Auntie about what was happening. Ruby was excellent at Hogwarts. Mom had Ruby over a lot. Mom was hiding news from Ruby. Mom is hiding in our old house with the Fidleus charm. Ruby is staying in the house a lot. I help make dinner for the kids. The war is taking over everyone's life.**

 **Josephine POV**

 **I have been seeing Eileen everyday. Ruby comes over with the kids. The Evans have been so nice to let me talk with them.**


	66. Chapter 66

Carter starts reading. " I will read." he said.

 **Josephine POV**

 **I have a Fidleus charm over the house. The children don't know about the war. Carter and Sadie are here and safe. I have been looking at the daily prophet. Voldemort is never getting in this house. Dan is looking at vaults in different countries. I keep the fire warm at night. He is returning today. I make a cup of tea for Ruby and I. The children have juice. The house is safe for me and my family. Dan is home now and greets everyone. Death eaters have become more active in London. I'm having Dan stay in the house now.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I was susprised that Ruby was able to hide the house. The magic the two cast is by accident. I see that they are doing games. Ruby is holding Sadie and Carter in her arms. They are sleeping on the is the God I'm hosting. Horus is in Carter, Isis in Sadie. Nephthys is in Ruby. They are not bugging us yet. Set is in Amos. Iskandar is letting the Gods back in the house of Life. People are starting to follow gods paths. Osiris is back in the underworld. Muffin is hosting Bast. Zia Rasbid is hosting Ra.**

Julius is thinking of that time.

 **I have been keeping my family safe. Zia's parents are protecting her. Khnum is in the underworld , while Khepri is holding the big snake in.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I have been keeping the two safe. Horus is keeping Ra near him. Bast is still regaining strength. Carter and Sadie are safe. Walt Stone is hosted by Anubis. His dad is alive by being with Khnum being in him. He is still waiting in the underworld. Khnum is still stuck down there. I teach them math and science. I keep the kids with me. Carter is working at learning to hide from people. Sadie will learn eventually. Severus is sending them toys to play with. The toy broom is fun for Carter to play on. Julius is watching him play on the broom. He can only go two feet above the ground. Amos is looking at Sadie making her teddy bear float. Julius is steering Carter in big areas. I keep looking for safe areas.**

 **Horus POV**

 **I have been looking for Ra. The throne of fire will one day have to be restored. Ra is talking about a boat with a Snake driving. He wants water. I go get the water for him. We protect our home. Carter is a good host.**

Carter thinks about this.

 **I have all the others doing work. Egypt is doing fine. Mother is doing magic to fix the house. Set is watching Ra. Fighting that snake is hard. Anubis is visiting Grandma Nut. Thoth is looking for anwsers. I have been looking for father today. Ra is visiting Grandpa Geb currently. He learned Grandpa Geb is lonely. He tricks Grandma Nut into coming down. Tefnut doesn't visit Shu anymore. She is busy helping Ra her father get better. Khepri is binding that snake down there.**

 **Ra POV**

 **I won't let anyone but Tefnut near me. Where is Bast at. I see that everyone is looking for something. I see bast looking at me. Tefnut pushes Bast near me. I shake her hand. Nut and Geb need to be seeing each other. Shu is watching them for me.**


	67. Chapter 67

Sadie starts reading."I'll read." she said.

 **Isis POV**

 **I have been with Ra as my punishment by father. Father is mad that he found what I did. Ra is telling me stories about before I was born. I use magic to make the potion to have him be a little sane. My punishment will only end when father and mother's punishment ends. They are allowed to be together. They just can't have kids. I remember when I was younger. Mom would tuck me in. Dad would take us to many places. Mom taught us how to sew clothing.**

 **Shu POV**

 **I have been watching Nut and Geb. They are better together. Father is right about that. Isis is listening about the good old days. Horus is with her and learning to sew from her. Anubis visits Nut a lot I notice. The two talk a lot. Nut has a carpet made of beautiful red. This is soft. Set is by Ra , but he won't leave Nut anymore. Nut is glad Set has come to be with her. I have been keeping Anubis busy.**

Walt is wondering what Anubis thinks.

 **Anubis visits Nut a lot. Set watches but doesn't do anything. Nephthys is looking at her son.**

 **Nut POV**

 **Isis was visiting me. She has been looking for advice. Set is looking at her for the first time. Osiris is with her here. Geb has been taking me to places. I want to have more children but Ra forbided it. I must obey his orders. Ra is usually here where I live now. I stay in the old manor now. Set has Anubis watched by his minions. Osiris is keeping the spirits busy in the underworld. I can never take a host as being the sky. Set is making a present for Ra. The new people in the underworld are talking to me. I have been keeping Horus busy with the snake. Ra is going to Brooklyn house a lot. Set has been watching him always. Bast is keeping everyone safe.**

 **Set POV**

 **I have been fighting Apophis as Ra goes in his boat. Bast is fighting him in combat down there. I try to keep thinking of how that goes. I keep thinking of how we are going fight him. Horus is trying to distract him. I keep thinking of Isis doing her potions. Bast has been resting from fighting Apophis. Ra is sending me to look for other gods to help fight in the future.**

Amos is thinking of all of this.

 **I look at my son Anubis. Mother has hidden me when he comes over. I decide to take back what is mine. I sneak into the underworld. I take Anubis and have him in a sarcophagus so he can't run away. My red pyramid is keeping him safe from everyone.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I'm keeping Osiris safe by helping him with decisions. Set has decided to reclaim his son. Anubis is in a red pyramid. Set is planning to keep him. I have been writing my books. My publisher is loving the books. Carter is loving the flying broom. Amos is planning to look at what Set wants. Ra is stopping a war from breaking out. I look at the Underworld and see that it is unraveling. Set has come to our house and looked at me. He is very cunning. I keep looking for the others. The years are going be tough. Isis isn't be left alone. Osiris is protecting her from the world. The world is getting better, I have been doing many things.**


	68. Chapter 68

Josephine starts reading. " I'll read." he said.

 **Amos POV**

 **I have been keeping my friends up in spirits. The children are doing spells. They are able to do many things. I looked up the prince family. They are a wizarding family with powerful family members. Severus Snape is good at spell work. I keep watching Ruby control things with her magic. The wand she uses is excellent. The one for the house of life is different. The staff she uses is good. I have been looking at the members of my Nome. They are doing well learning everything.**

 **Iskandar POV**

 **I am showing younger generations the spells we do. Zia is doing well with her parents. They are here at the house of life. The path of the gods is back to stay. Horus is back in the minds of many. The members are learning to do different paths. Anubis is with Set still. I decided to trap the gods in their palaces and Egypt. I wanted the house of life to still follow them. The house has kept obeying their rule even without a pharaoh. I have been watching the house to keep everyone safe.**

Iskandar is thinking of them.

 **I have kept everyone busy finding their prisons. Horus has tooken Anubis's place to help with the dead. Set is wanting his family back together. Horus has been busy trying to appease Set. The house of life is looking for anything to help. I have put a new Pharaoh on the throne. Julius Kane is looking for Narmer's spirit.**

 **Narmer POV**

 **I have been put back to the throne by Lord Osiris. The house of life is doing well even these days. I'm bringing the members to see how well they are doing. Julius Kane looks like me. I have been listening to Iskandar about how Egypt is doing. Ruby Kane is busy taking care of the children they have. I have been thinking of what to do. Set is keeping his son Anubis to himself now. Lord Osiris is sending Horus to Ra. Ra is the only one who can control Set.**

 **Set POV**

 **I have been keeping Anubis in the Pyramid now. The sarcophagus is keeping him safe. Nekhbet is supporting Horus's reign. I have been keeping her in deep slumber now. The House of Life is trying to find me. Osiris is at the end of his ropes. Horus is my dear little prisoner. I'm the king of all us now. Isis has come to trade her self for her son. He doesn't Mommy to interfere. I want her to. She warned not to fight while was still hurt. He hurt her and I took Mommy after that. Dear little Horus didn't know what to do without Mommy.**

Carter was feeling Horus's anger. He looked to see Horus hugging Isis and not letting her go.

 **I kept Isis for a long time. He went to fight me again. He wanted mommy back. He won that battle and became king of Egypt gods. Mommy was set free then. Osiris came in through the doors. I was suprised , so he can get out of the underworld. Is it such a big deal, no it isn't. I went to face dear daddy. He wanted his son back. I threw the sarcophagus over into my hidden room. Isis was running after it. She knew her baby Horus was in there.**

 **Isis POV**

 **I went after Horus. I know what he plans. What he did to my husband. Set appears in front of me. I won't move. I may have been a coward the first time. Not this time, I have been thinking of my new child with Osiris. We may lose our lives. I see Osiris looking at me. " Hello brother." I say to Set. I see Set looking at me with happiness. He finally wins in the end. " Hello sister." Set said.," How lovely it is to see you again." " I see that your having another child again." he said. Nephthys comes and tackles Set. " Run I'll hold him off." She said. I take Horus with me. Osiris is just frozen watching. I try to open the sarcophagus. It opens and I see Horus. He is in their. I try to wake him up. He is just to broken. I see his original eye Set took and put it back in him. He is waking up.**

 **I take him and Osiris and run.**

 **Horus POV**

 **I'm taking Aunt Nephthys and going to see what we should do.**


	69. Chapter 69

Dan started reading."I will read." he said.

 **Narmer POV**

 **I have been keeping an eye on everything. Horus showed up and said that Set has been captured. I go see Lord Osiris is keeping him prisoner. Apophis could rise if Lord Set isn't careful. Nekhbet is awake again. She is helping Ra fight Apophis. The snake is fighting to get free. Nekhbet has Babi her husband helping her fight him. I have been looking at Bast. She was fighting for a long time Apophis. Bast is resting from the fights.**

 **Bast POV**

 **I have been keeping everyone up in this fight. Ra is getting Set under control. Anubis has been freed. I have been by Ra every moment now. Set is watching Nekhbet closely. I'm fighting Apophis and making sure he stays away from Ra. Khepri has kept Apophis trapped for a long time. The scarab beetles are still down there keeping him binded. Set is fighting him as well. I go back to fighting him in our prison. He is still angry. I use my swords to block him. I put a scratch in him. He is trying to bite me. Set uses his sword and stabs him. Ra brings me out from my old prison.**

Sadie thinks of what bast did.

 **I keep fighting him. He is trying to get out. Babi is clawing Apophis and using a sword to stab him. Nekhbet is using spells to attack him. She uses her sword to cut him. I watch him try to get out. The others are learning to fight him.**

 **Nekhbet POV**

 **I remember fighting Apophis way back. Horus looks tired and everyone but Set, Bast , and I look tired as well. We are wide awake. I use my claws to scratch him. Ra is still trying to get better. I see Khnum standing by a rock. The world is still trying to get better. Ra's boat will be renewed soon. I use my sword to hold off Apophis. He is trying to get to Ra. The sword leaves cuts all around him. Khnum can show up at any rock now because of his host. He is at the fourth gate physicaly. The boat keeps going. I keep snake busy while Ra rows his boat. The first gate we row into. The snake won't give up. Horus is trying to aim. He gets snake in the nose. Babi is clawing at Apophis with his claws. Ra is doing his journey. I keep thinking of the constant battle we do.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I have been keeping Severus hopeful. Voldemort is getting more House of Life is looking for allies. I have been looking at My Mom and dad singing to me. Dad is keeping everyone happy. I meet Amun a vampire from Egypt to see how the vampire world is going.**

Amun thinks of this.

 **I see Khepri is near Amun.**

 **Amun POV**

 **I see the scarab beetle man. Khepri is his name. I feel like we were together a long time. Ruby is one of my only human friends. Khepri is looking at me and then goes into me.**


End file.
